In His Arms She Fell
by foreverandaday0909
Summary: To Say This Is What She Expected Was A Complete Understatement
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yes I'm back with a new story, my apologies for those waiting on other updates. This story has been one that I've been pondering over for a bit now and thought I'd put out the first chapter, see what everyone thinks and then decide if I should continue from there. It's a little bit of a different story, so please be completely honest with me on whether or not this chapter has you hooked to want to know more :) Now I won't ramble any more, other than like my other stories expect the rating to change once we get further in. Without further ado here is Chapter one of _In His Arms She Fell_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Bullet Wounds To The Chest_**

"Look out!" she shouts as she runs past a group of nurses, all of which were standing around gossiping, she ignored the impulse in her body telling her to turn around and give them a piece of her mind, reminding them that this is a hospital not a book club. She didn't have time for that, she had just received the page to head down the ER, she had heard about the accident on the news minutes before she was paged, as she turned the corner she bumped into someone their grip grabbing her shoulders, stopping her from falling over.

"Gilmore" the man said sternly "this is a hospital, not a race track"

She grinned up at the man "Sorry Chief but we just received word that the ambulances will be here in two, Dr. Huntzberger said immediately"

The Chief closed his eyes inhaling deeply before looking into the blue eyes of the excited young surgeon "Fine go, but once the patient gets here remove that grin off your face, that's the last thing they'll want to see is you excited about getting to do surgery"

Her face fell, nodding her head understanding "Understood sir, face falls as soon as I hit the bottom floor" she turned away from him swiftly and continued running down the hall

"Watch your corners!" he shouted after her

She held her thumb up in the air as she ran, pausing slightly as she turned the next corner before she continued on her way almost bumping into a nurse as she did so, she apologize quickly before dashing off down the hall, leaving the man standing there shaking his head.

* * *

"My guy died" Paris mumbled as she slumped down in the nearby chair.

"At least you got to get in there before he croaked" Louise mumbled "My guy was dead when he got here"

Paris tilted her head "It doesn't matter he died, it's all the same, dumbass"

"God I hate days like these, the odds of saving anyone is slim to none" Louise said throwing the remainder of her carrot onto her plate.

Rory came bouncing through the door a wide grin on her face, Madeline following behind with a tray of food, "What's with the long faces?" Madeline asked cheerfully

Louise and Paris both raised their eyebrows in annoyance "Our patients died" Louise answered

"So much for my perfect record" Paris mumbled

Rory turned to her "Paris, you're a cardio surgeon"

"I could have been that one doctor" she mumbled again

"Where is your guys sense of sympathy? It's like doctor class 101" Madeline chastised

"It left when my patient coded" Paris mumbled under her breath as Madeline gasped at her response

Rory rolled her eyes before biting into her apple "Well my guy lived"

"Which one was that?" Louise asked

"He was the last one brought in separate accident in the woods, bullet wound to the shoulder" Rory shrugged

"Simple procedures no wonder he lived" Paris argued

"I wasn't done" Rory turned to her a smirk firmly in place "He also had two stuck in his mid-section, one in his leg, and another in his left arm; it's a miracle he survived without bleeding out"

"And what did you, oh great surgeon have to do to save his life" Paris bantered "Get a pair of pliers and pull them out, at least my guy died from me actually doing surgery on his heart"

Rory shook her head "No, we're not doing this, just because your patient died does not mean you get to take the light off the fact that mine lived" Paris stuck her tongue out a threw the remaining part of her cookie at Rory, who caught it gracefully and ate it. Laughing as she did so "Do you know what was weird though?" the three girls looked at her "Once I took the bullets out, little to no damage was done to his insides, he'll be fine in a couple of days"

Paris glared "We get it, you're a miracle worker stop rubbing our noses in it, not all of us get to be Richard Gilmore's granddaughter"

"But I wasn't…." Rory trailed off realizing that an argument with Paris was pointless at the moment. She kept her mouth shut and continued eating her lunch as if the conversation hadn't even happened. Replaying in her mind the procedure from moments ago, thinking of different ways she could have done things, overall she was proud of her performance.

She walked down the hall her nose glued to the current patient file. It didn't make sense; her patient had been in the hospital 3 times in the past month with severe injuries all of which should have taken months to recover, he was discharged days after coming in if not the exact same day.

"Dr. Gilmore" her nervous intern interrupted her thoughts Rory looked up at the short girl with brown curly hair and glasses hanging off the end of her nose

"Yes April?" she asked closing the chart and tucking it under her arm

"I just finished running a CT on Mr. Grimaldi" she whispered quietly, slowly handing them to her

Rory pulled them out of the brown envelope and held them up to the light. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the scans "Impossible" she mumbled to herself tucking the scans back into the folder

"What is it?" April asked quietly

Rory looked at her, "The scan show minimal damage to him, barely any tears in his muscles what so ever"

"That's good isn't it" April questioned

Rory smiled sincerely at the young girl "It would be, if he wasn't shot in five different places, something just isn't adding up." She said shaking her head

"He sounds supernatural" April laughed skittishly, unsure if it was appropriate or not

Rory laughed as well "Now that would be something I've never seen before" she handed the scans back to April "Thank you for getting these things done so quickly" April nodded steadily before taking the file, "I'm going to check on our 'supernatural' patient now, bring those up to five and I'll be up after to take a closer look at them" April nodded again before turning away from her "Oh and Dr. Nardini" she called and April turned around immediately

"Yes" she asked

"I'm not Dr. Gellar, no need to be afraid of me ripping your head off" she smiled and winked at the young her as she nodded her head pushing her glasses up in the process, smiling weakly before turning back around.

Rory shook her head, she had been April when she first started, she had been nervous and hesitant as well, she thanked god that she no longer was that girl; this job would have eaten her up if she would have let it. She walked into to her patients room setting his file down at the end of his bed "Mr. Grimaldi, how're you feeling" she asked as the brown hair, blue eyed man turned towards her

"Like I have five extra holes in my body and not in any good places" he said smirking as he sat up straight in the bed

"Clearly a lot better" Rory mumbled looking down at the chart "Your recovery is going a lot quicker than I expected considering I only did surgery on you this morning"

He nodded his head "I've always been a fast healer"

"This is remarkably fast, I had a man a few weeks ago with one bullet wound to the arm and was here for two weeks, at the rate you're going you could be out by tomorrow" Rory said in complete shock

"Terrific, I have things to do tomorrow anyways" He said running his hands through his hair

"I'd like to do a few more scans if that's alright with you; I want to be sure that nothing was missed"

"You're very thorough" he commented raising his eyebrows "Why're you so worried about me?"

Her blue eyes shot up to his "Mr. Grimaldi"

"Call me Robert" he smirked

"Robert, I like to make sure my patients leave here and fingers crossed never have to come back" Rory told him

"You would think that my quick healing would have proved that I'm going to be just fine" he grinned at her

"Well yes, but this is unusual I just want to be sure"

"Whatever you feel is best Dr. Gilmore" he said as his grinned widened

"Uh oh" the sound of a new person filled the room "Sounds like someone's harassing the help" another dark haired man came walking into the room Rory presumed him to be Robert's brother

"No harassing, just teasing" Robert said raising his eyebrows towards Rory

"Now Robert that's no way to treat the pretty doctor" The man said to him eyeing Rory up and down "What would your mother say"

"The same as yours" Robert asked casually "Dr. Gilmore this is my brother Finn, Finn Dr. Gilmore"

"The fabulous surgeon that removed the bullets from my brother, fantastic" he said reaching out his hand to her, she extended and he took her hand in his "god with hands like these Rob you must've gotten the best feel up"

Rory quickly pulled her hand away from his, watching him grin at her as she coughed and avoided eye contact with him "Right well, my uh intern April will be down shortly to take you for those tests"

"Thank you Dr. Gilmore" the boys said in unison

She smiled uncomfortably at the two before heading towards the door, bumping into someone on her way out "Oh I'm sorry" she said taking a step back quickly, she looked up and gasped she was staring into the nicest blue eyes she had ever seen, and along with those eyes came one of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, he had the sculpted jaw that women fawned over on Abercrombie and Fitch models, and his hair looked as if it had been done to absolute perfection. The man nodded his head before moving aside for Rory to scoot by; she scurried past him with her head down, cursing herself for not being more professional. What was wrong with her? She had seen gorgeous men like that before, and never did she act like that around them, but he… had to had to of been the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on, she believed it would be hard to find an imprecation anywhere on that man's body. She was quickly startled by two more men, almost as good-looking as the blonde in Robert's room walking up to her

"Oh excuse me doctor" the short black hair one asked "Can you point me in the direction of Robert Grimaldi's room please"

"Uh right down the hall 2430" she answered with a smile

"Fantastic!" he said as he started walking towards the room

The other stopped following and stared at her, he look vaguely familiar, better yet he reminded her of someone she knew "Can you point me in the direction of Dr. Huntzberger please" he asked, he had floppy blonde hair sticking up at the top of his head and smaller green eyes it was then that she recognized him

"You're Logan?" she asked bluntly

He raised his eyebrow "Yeah" he trailed

"I'm Dr. Gilmore, I've heard a lot about you" she said extending her hand

He stared down at it before extending his to meet her "Nice to meet you"

"I do a lot of things with your father" she blabbered, he raised his eyebrow "Oh god, not like that, I meant surgical, I mean professional thing, no that's not it either"

"I get it, I wasn't accusing you of sleeping with my father, don't worry" he grinned

Rory smiled weakly "He's most likely downstairs close to the ER" she told him quickly "I am now going to go dig a hole, hopefully a hole that will lead me far far away from this conversation" she mumbled "It was nice meeting you" she said quickly turning on her heels and heading the opposite direction

"I hear you have a super hero" Madeline said leaning over the counter

"What?" Rory asked confused

"A superhero, super gorgeous, super healing, I want him" Madeline pouted

Rory shook her head "He's being discharged tomorrow morning" Rory said getting up from the chair

"He was just shot this morning" Madeline questioned

Rory shrugged "I don't know, I've done test after test, and everything has come up clear the only thing of any concern is his temperature, which he doesn't seem to be complaining about"

"Boo" Madeline said sticking out her bottom lip "I was hoping for a doctor patient love story"

"I'm sure you were" Rory told her slipping the file on top of the stack, "Where's an intern I need help with these post ops"

"Was he really as gorgeous as the rumors say?" Madeline gushed day dreaming

"Go take a look, he's right in there" Rory said motioning towards the door

"How unprofessional" Madeline shrieked

Rory handed her his file "Go take his temperature again and tell me if it's dropped any" she said with a knowing look on her face

Madeline snatched it out of her hands with a smile on her face; she fixed her hair in the window behind the desk, straightened her scrubs, pushed up her chest and strutted into the room.

Rory tried to listened to the muffled conversation on the other side of the door, she heard the words 'hot' and 'higher' being used quite a bit, just as quickly a blushing Madeline came rushing out of the room, she mouthed the words "hot" to Rory as she quickly came to stand behind the desk with Rory just as the gorgeous blonde came walking out after her.

"Can I take a look at Robert's chart" he asked standing on the other side of the counter

Rory thought she had died; his voice was just as sexy as his appearance "Uh sorry sir, that's for doctor use only"

He nodded "I'm a doctor"

Rory raised her eyebrow "Where?"

"Private Practice" he responded he blue eyes connecting with hers

"We're only allowed to give this information to the family" Rory said quickly, her eyes widening

"So do I have to be a doctor or family to take a look at his file? Which is it?" he asked casually smirking at her as she stumbled

"Family" Rory settled on it

"I'm his cousin" The guy said quickly

"Has to be immediate" she fakes smiled at him, thinking she'd won

The man rolled his eyes before turning away from her and walking back into Robert's room, Rory turned to Madeline who had her mouth dropped and a look of shock all over her face. The man came out seconds later Finn following shortly behind him

"Immediate enough?" he asked leaning his forearms on the counter, Rory ground her teeth together before grabbing the file from Madeline's hands and handing the file to Finn. Finn opened the file up and the man leaned over to read it

Finn pulled the file away "Tristan, immediate family only" he teased grinning at Rory

"Give me the damn file" Tristan said snatching it from Finn and scanning it over "What's keeping him here?" he asked eyebrows rose staring a Rory

She had been distracted thinking in her mind that Tristan was the perfect name for someone like him, the name Tristan described as good looking as him with all his qualities, she quickly snapped back into the reality as the two guys stood staring at her waiting for a response. "Uh I wanted to keep him for observation" she mumbled

"I'm a doctor I'll observe him from home" Tristan responded handing her back the file

"Well you see his temperature is still higher than average, I don't feel comfortable with releasing him until tomorrow morning" Rory told him

"High temperature is something that runs in our family" Tristan told her "And like I said I can observe for you from home"

Rory shook her head "I don't feel comfortable with this" she said "It's not proper protocol"

"Protocol?" He asked "He's fine; he's going to make a full recovery no harm no foul"

"No harm no foul? Your cousin was shot five times" she snapped at him "This Morning" she empathized

"Your twelve dozen scans shows he's going to be just fine" he said motioning towards the file

"I was being thorough" she told him

"That's great, that just means there's more evidence as to why he should be able to leave" he told her for the fourth time

Rory glared at his stubbornness "I'm the doctor and I decide that he stays here until the morning"

"Yeah well I…." He was cut off

"Tristan! Finn!" Dr. Huntzberger called as he came walking up the hall

"Mitchum" They both responded turning towards him shaking his hand

"It's been too long, you two here to check up on Robert?" he asked

Tristan nodded his head "Yeah we got here as soon as we could"

"Well no worries, Dr. Gilmore here is one of the best" He said motioning to Rory who smiled weakly at him

Tristan and Finn's eyes darted towards hers skeptically; Rory ran her hand down her face in embarrassment "That's actually what we were discussing" Tristan said turning to Mitchum "Rob's doing a lot better, better than expected even. We'd like to take him home tonight if possible"

Rory's mouth dropped, he was not actually going to her boss, or head attending, or whatever he was "Rory let me take a look at his file" Mitchum asked reaching out his hand, Rory handed it to him glaring at Tristan in the process

Mitchum opened the file "He seems to be doing fine, Dr. Gilmore you've been very thorough as always" Mitchum commented "Other than his temperature which I'm sure will be back to normal in a few days, I don't see why he can't go home"

"But sir…" Rory began

"Rory no need to worry, Tristan is a fantastic doctor, and if Robert needs anything he's in good hands" Mitchum confirmed

"You're actually a doctor?" Rory said in shock

"Dr. Gilmore, surely you've heard of Dr. Dugrey?" Mitchum questioned "He was the youngest doctor to ever win a Wolf Prize"

"You're Dr. Dugrey?" Madeline gushed "As in Dr. Dugrey the guy who discovered that cancer cells including human tumor cells carry somatically mutated genes-oncogenes that operate to drive their malignant proliferation?" Rory turned to her in shock

"The one and only" Tristan said nodding his head

"Wow" Rory swore she seen Madeline drool

"Enough of this" Mitchum said swatting his hand "Rory get Robert's discharge papers ready for signing, I will sign myself if you'd prefer"

"No that's alright" Rory mumbled reaching to get his papers done "They'll be done shortly" she said smiling towards him

"Terrific!" Mitchum grinned "Well I've got a man with his ankle pushed up to his knee in trauma 2 Dr. Lynn care to scrub in?"

"Oh yes sir!" Madeline said cheerfully, "I'll be right down"

Mitchum nodded "Tristan, Finn I'll see the two of you this weekend" the two nodded as Mitchum walked down the hall he paused "Oh, and tell my son to stop hiding around corners, I always know when he's around"

The two laughed before turning back to Rory "If you wouldn't mind hurrying up, we have places to be" Finn teased

Rory glared at him as Tristan smirked at her "Let us know when they're ready" he said grabbing Finn by his collar and dragging him back into Robert's room

"Stupid, stupid, doctor, wolf fricken award, are you kidding me, he's gorgeous and smart, the lucky bastard" Rory mumbled as she worked "Stupid mutate genes-oncogenes" she said repeatedly, go figure that the one guy that shows up into the hospital that day turned out to be one of her biggest inspirations in the medical field also turned out the be the biggest pain in her ass, she continued to grumble as she typed until the report was finally done, she postponed as long as she could, before sending her intern in to do the job for her not wanting to face further embarrassment, she finished her post-ops for the day before finally getting to go home, after what felt like the longest day of her life, she was finally able to lie down in her bed and sleep for at least 5 hours before the next shift.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2, thank you to those who reviewed, I would really appreciate more feedback for this next chapter, just to know if it's worth continuing, I understand that some of you may not like it due to the fact that it obviously takes a different turn than most GG fanfictions but I like different so I thought I would give it a try, so please review review review, I'm hoping to get to about 30+ reviews if I can :) THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Of All the Nerve**_

"So was it or wasn't it?" Finn asked for fiftieth time

"I don't know" Tristan said through clenched teeth

"So he just didn't say anything?" Logan asked leaning against one of the banisters

"I don't know" Tristan repeated

"Okay, you realize you froze right" Finn asked "Like froze" Tristan rolled his eyes "Your eyes were locked in, and thank god she made the first move or you would have screwed us all over"

Tristan glared "I would have screwed us over?"

It was Finn's turn to roll his eyes "God damn it Tristan, we already ended up with the most suspicious doctor in that damn hospital, no thanks to Mitchum, who you should have a conversation with" he said pointing to Logan. Logan nodded and walked out of the room

"Nothing would have happened" Tristan said falling onto the couch "I had him under control"

"Your eyes darkened dumbass" Finn noted sprawling out on the other couch

"Do you really think that's how you should be talking to me?" Tristan as with his arm thrown over his left eye

"Oh shut up" Finn mumbled "This high and mighty shit gets old quick"

Tristan laughed "Well get used to it"

"So he actually said nothing?" Finn asked

"You know him, he's always been one to speak with actions not words" Tristan mumbled

"He must've said something" Finn groaned

"How would you even fucking know?" Tristan asked "It's not like you know what it's like"

"Well I've heard" Finn shrugged "How does one go about knowing or not anyways?"

Tristan shrugged "I'll know when I know" he said getting off the couch and walking over to the drink cart, "This will become clearer" he stated sarcastically

"You hope" Finn commented

Tristan nodded "In the meantime, I think I'll make another stop at the Hartford Hospital"

"Who shall we shoot this time?" Finn asked laughing, Tristan stared at him "Tristan no"

"I heal too quickly" he told him

"So do I!" Finn shouted "Why can't we use the younger guys"

"We don't want _them_ calling social services" Tristan said looking at Finn who had a scowl on his face "Don't make me say it" he told him

"What about Logan?" Finn questioned just as Logan walked in

"As fun as that sounds dealing with my father is not on my list of priorities" he said pouring himself a drink

Finn groaned "Fuck both of you"

"Let's go" Tristan said motioning towards the door

"Tristan" the voice made him cringe

"Dad" he said turning to face him

"A word" he said motioning for him to follow with his index finder

Tristan rolled his eyes before following after him, not ignoring the sigh of relief Finn released once he thought he wasn't in hearing distance "What's up?" he asked

"What's up?" his dad questioned as he closed the door "Surely you didn't just phrase a sentence with that"

"Alright" he sighed "What's wrong dad?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" the older man asked with a raised eyebrow

"The words Tristan and a word don't normally follow with something positive" he replied leaning against a book shelf

"I been informed that you've met her" he phrased the sentence as a question

Tristan avoided eye contact "I don't know yet"

His father's eyebrows furrowed "You don't know yet? Tristan this isn't something you get an opinion in"

"I know that dad, but he wasn't very vocal" Tristan said rubbing his eye "quietist he's ever been actually"

"Well what's he saying now?"

"He's telling me to go outback and shoot Finn so I have an excuse to go back" he mumbled running the scenario through his head

His father scoffed "Tristan, you're a doctor. A very well-known doctor that has his pick at where he would like to work"

Tristan turned his head, realizing what he should have a long time ago "I could work there" he said acting as if he had come up with the idea

"No of course not" his father said shaking his head

"Why not?" Tristan asked

"You have responsibilities here" he explained

"But you just said…" Tristan paused

"You'll just have to figure out a different way to confirm your suspicions, one that does not involve shooting Finn" he father ordered "I suggest the old fashioned way" as he moved towards the door "Let's not forget your obligations"

"The obligations, I never asked for." Tristan mumbled under his breath

"You're a Dugrey, it's in your blood whether you like it or not" his father said leaving the room a grin firmly in face as he exited, listening to Tristan mumbled silently to himself

* * *

"Dr. Gilmore" April called walking up to her balancing a stack of folders in her hands

"April" Rory said relieving her of half her stack "Paris' post ops?" she asked

"Yes, she was on a roll today" April commented

"She always is" Rory commented, "Did you need something?" she asked setting the folders on the nearest counter

"Yes I was wondering about your patient last week?" April asked hesitantly "The one with the bullet wounds?"

"What about him?" Rory asked turning towards her

"He was discharged fairly quickly right?" April asked

Rory looked at her curiously "Yeah, quicker than anyone I've ever seen"

"Then why is he back at the hospital?" April asked finally getting to the question while staring behind Rory's shoulder

"He's what?" Rory asked spinning around, staring at the group of four boys walking towards her

"Dr. Gilmore" Robert greeted chipper as he strutted up to her "What a pleasant surprise"

"You're at my work should I not be saying that to you?" Rory asked him staring at the other three, Finn had a grin the size of Asia plastered across his face, while Logan stood looking around, Rory presumed keeping a watch out for his father, and Tristan's stare was fixated on her almost as if was trying to figure something. "Mr. Grimaldi what are you doing here?"

"Well doc I'm just following through on my follow-up, Tristan thought it would be in my best interest" he leaned in towards her "You know since I was shot five times and all"

Rory's eyes switched over to Tristan's who's stare was still fixed on her "He did, did he?" she asked with an arched eyebrow

Finn snapped his fingers in front of Tristan's face when he didn't answer snapping him out of whatever world he was in "Uh yeah, I don't have the technology and such at home to check him out"

"I told you that, yet you insisted on bringing him home"

"Yeah well now we're back, so are you going to look at him or not" he bantered

"Right" Rory said biting her bottom lip, she noticed that Tristan's eyes darted to her lips, his stare then staying there watching "April, will you take Mr. Grimaldi up to x-ray and check to see how he's healing up"

April nodded her head steadily before motioning for Robert to follow her "April huh?" Rory heard him ask "Like the month?" Rory seen April turn to stare at Robert before nodding her head "April's my favorite month" he said suggestively, April looked back at Rory with a panicked look on her face, Rory sent her an apologetic smile before turning to Tristan and Finn

"Tristan" she said crossing her arms "A word please" she said motioning for him to follow her

Tristan's turned to Finn nodded his head and followed Rory "What's up?"

"Tell me what you're doing" she told him, waiting for his answer

"Excuse me?" He asked staring at her in a similar way

"You're one of the country's best surgeons, you have a Wolf Award, you were more than capable of seeing what I know those tests will and that is that your cousin is going to be just fine"

"I wanted to be sure" He told her

"Tell me why you're really here" she ordered just as her pager went off she quickly pulled it off her hip and looked down, rolling her eyes she shoved the pager back into her pocket

"Emergency?" Tristan asked, Rory glared "Because if it is I totally understand and we can cut this conversation short"

"It's not an emergency" she said "It's just…"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" she heard the familiar voice from down the hallway "I have been calling you for over an hour, did you not get my 911 page?"

"No mom, I told all staff to page me 912 when you asked so that I knew it wasn't actually an emergency" Rory said rolling her eyes

"Yes well, it could be an emergency, I could have been dying" Lorelai said folding her arms "I believe we had plans?"

"I was busy" Rory said apologetically "I got caught up in a few things"

Lorelai turned towards Tristan before turning back to Rory "A few things?" she said eyeing her suspiciously

Rory closed her eyes cursing for moments "Mom this is…"

"Tristan Dugrey, of course I'd recognize those blue eyes anywhere" Lorelai said turning towards him extending her hand "Dr. Dugrey, I'm…"

"Lorelai Gilmore" Tristan interrupted extending his hand to meet hers "I'd recognize those blue eyes anywhere" he said smirking

Lorelai shook her head "Ah so witty, just like your father"

"You knew my father?" he asked

"We were in the same program together over at Hopkins's" Lorelai explained, "Now tell me what is it that has you bickering with my daughter in the halls?"

"Your daughter saved my friends life last week, I just brought him in for a followup" Tristan explained, looking at Rory with a knowing smirk

Lorelai nodded her head "What's he recovering from?" she asked

"Gunshot wound" Tristan answered before turning back to Rory

"Five to be exact" Rory mumbled glaring at Tristan

Lorelai's eyebrows furrowed "And he's still not in here? How does one recover so quickly?"

"My family is all quick healers" Tristan responded quickly

"I remember that about your father" Lorelai told him looking at him suspiciously "There was a circumstance when we studied together, remarkable actually"

"I'm sure it was" Tristan said

"So Tristan tell me this" Lorelai said Tristan turning briefly to face Lorelai "Why is it that since I've been standing here you have yet to take your eyes off my daughter?"

Tristan whipped his head to look at Lorelai, and Rory felt her face turn a bright shade of red "Oh, well I…" he hesitated

"Tristan" Finn called suddenly interrupting their conversation "Robert's done"

Tristan turned to the two Gilmore girls "Well It's been a slice, Dr. Gilmore thanks for running the tests" He said a cocky grin growing on his face as he walked away

As Rory watched him go Lorelai pursed her lips together before turning to her daughter and asking "And the two of you have been sleeping together for how long?"

Rory head snapped to her mother so quickly that she heard a crack "W-w-what?" she stuttered "I am not sleeping with Tristan I just met him a week ago"

"Do you not know the history of this hospital? Everyone has slept with everyone" Lorelai said a young nurse walked by "I just finished walking in on her in the on call room with a gynecologist" Lorelai stated pointing as the young girls face blushed a deep red

"Mom, I'm not sleeping with Tristan" Rory defended

Lorelai look at her wearily "Are you sure?" Rory rolled her eyes but nodded her head "Hmmm" Lorelai hummed "Strange"

"What is?" Rory asked

"Well you see I've only ever seen the look he was giving you once, and it was the look Tristan's dad gave Tristan's mom when they first met and every day after that" Lorelai said as she thought out loud

"You're not insinuating that…?" Rory hesitantly asked "That's preposterous"

Lorelai shrugged "I'm just saying" she looked at Rory's scowl and laughed "Oh, I see, you love him already"

Rory's mouth dropped "Why were you looking for me again?"

"I'm pulling a nail out of a guy's stomach today thought you might want to scrub in" She said walking to the closest coffee cart "And of course to get myself one of these"

"How did he…?" Rory began

"He's a part of the circus, his act is idiotically balancing ten nails on his teeth, when the 10th nail went missing they could only guess where it would have ended up" Lorelai explained smiling at the coffee cart lady as she handed her her coffee "Stupid act if you ask me, who would go see a guy balance nails on his face" she said shaking her head as she walked up the elevator and pressed the down button

Rory nodded her head slowly "Ah, well I would love to but I've got an appy at two"

"That's not half as fun" Lorelai told her getting in the elevator

"Not everyone has been a surgeon for over half their life" she called as the door closed

* * *

A few days later Rory was once again rushing through the hospital, her patients file clasped firm in her hand as she ran. She had just received news that another trauma incident had occurred. She knew what people thought, they thought she was too innocent to be in trauma that she was unable to handle anything that came into that room, but she loved it, it gave her a daily rush of not know who or what was coming in through that door, once she arrived she recognized the body coming in through the Door "Finn" she said in shock at the motionless body before her as the paramedics rushed him through in to trauma room three.

She quickly gloved up putting on the yellow smock and walking over to Finn "Okay what happened?" Rory asked as she started to pump his chest

The paramedics shook their head "No word yet, all we know is that his brothers found him in an open field like this"

"What is like this?" Rory asked as she continued looking up at the monitor

"Collapsed on the ground bullet wound right under his rib cage" The paramedic answered

Rory's eyes widened "Right below" she mumbled as if realizing "We need to get him to the OR" she said quickly jumping on the gurney as she continued monitoring "Come on Finn" she mumbled to him

On their way down Rory was about to go scrub in when Tristan walked out of the room in a pair of dark blue scrubs he nodded towards the guys "Go get him prepped this is going to be quick" he ordered the paramedics

"What're you…?" Rory stuttered

"I'm operating on him" Tristan told her walking back into the scrub room to wash

"Uh no you're not" Rory said following him "He's my patient"

"Yeah well he's my cousin" Tristan said rinsing his hands before reapplying soap

"Which is exactly why you're not allowed to operate on him" Rory nearly shouted

Tristan ran his tongue along his lips "Have you read his file?" he asked as he shut the tap off

"Yes" Rory told him

"Who is his emergency contact?" he asked

"You" she answered

"Exactly for a reason like this, I am his emergency contact" he told her tying his face mask around his head "Therefore Dr. Gilmore I am doing the surgery"

"But he's…"

"Your patient I get it, but prize winning surgeon trumps first year surgeon, therefore I'm doing the surgery" he said as he walked out of the scrub room into the OR, leaving Rory in the scrub room with her eyes and mouth wide open, she scowled at him through the glass as she watched him talk with the other doctors before moving over to the table to look at Finn, he assessed the wound before asking for the scalpel. Rory rushed out of the room to find the chief

"Chief" she called as she seen him turning the corner into his office

"Oh Dr. Gilmore what a pleasant surprise" he said as he sat in his office chair across from her

"Why is Tristan Dugrey operating in our hospital?" she asked her arms crossed

"Is Tristan Dugrey operating in our hospital?" he repeated "How great, you should really watch him at work, he's fantastic"

"Grandpa" Rory said more sternly "Why is he here?"

"I wasn't aware he was" Richard answered her

"Well he just stole my surgery" Rory whined

"Surely I did not hear a whine come out of your mouth" he said shaking his head "Rory, you should be down there observing not up here pouting, Dr. Dugrey is a extraordinary surgeon for his age, you'd be honored to get to see him at work"

"But he's just so…"

"Arrogant?" Richard questioned and Rory nodded her head "That's a good quality to have in a doctor young lady"

Rory frowned looking at her grandfather, knowing that he was right in what he was saying Tristan was an extraordinary doctor, she had idolized him her entire career, the extremes that he would go to, to save a patient's life were insane. Glumly she rushed back down to the OR, she grabbed a face mask and walked in just as Tristan's eyes shifted up to her "Can I help you Dr. Gilmore?" he asked as he finished his final stich on Finn's chest

"You're finished?" she asked with wide eyes

"Yup" he said placing the equipment in the tray "He had a pure silver bullet lodged in his chest cavity, any closer and he would have been done"

"Anyone would have" Rory noted

Tristan's eyes shifted to her and he nodded "Yes I suppose, a fairly simple surgery actually, even yourself could have performed it" she couldn't see his mouth but judging by the look in his eyes she knew he was smirking behind it

She placed her hand on her hip and scowled at him from behind her mask, he laughed behind his before removing his blue smock and gloves and tossing them in the closest disposal can and walking out of the OR into the scrub room, he washed his hands with the bar of soap provided and Rory walked in after him "That was rude" she told him crossing her arms

Tristan shrugged, a cocky grin plastered on his face "It was true you could have" he said drying his hands

"I am a great surgeon" Rory defended

"I'm sure you are the granddaughter of Richard Gilmore and the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore, how could you not be?" Tristan said walking out of the scrub room just as they were wheeling Finn through "Bring him up the a room for observation he'll need to be here until the morning" he ordered before turning back to Rory "You were saying?"

"You treated me like I was an intern today and I didn't like it" Rory told him

"Did I hurt your ego?" he teased

"I could have done that procedure" Rory told him

"It didn't matter if you could have or if you couldn't have" he explained "I would have done the surgery regardless because it's Finn"

"It's not procedure"

Tristan rolled his eyes at the girl standing in front of him, her blue eyes shone because of the dark blue scrubs she had one, her arms were crossed and her mouth formed a straight line, yup Tristan knew "Go out with me" he said suddenly, causing Rory's face to fall quickly

"Excuse me?" she her face not faltering

"I said go out with me" he repeated

"No" Rory said walking past him

"Why not?" he asked following her

"Because" she answered

"That's not a legitimate answer" he told her

"You didn't ask a legitimate question"

"How was that not a legitimate question" he asked

"Because you know nothing about me" she said turning to him "You don't know if I have a boyfriend or not, or if I like boys, or if I'm even attracted to you"

"The last ones a given" he told her smirking "I'm pretty sure the second one is inevitable"

"That's not the point" she groaned

"Well do you?" he asked throwing her off

"Do I what?" she snapped

"Have a boyfriend?"

"Well no but…"

"Then my question was legitimate" he told her eyebrows raised

Rory sighed "Even if it was, the answers still no"

His eyebrows narrowed "Why not?"

"We've been down this road already" Rory sighed

"I recognize that tree" Tristan joked

"Fine, I don't want to" she told him "And that's my answer" as she walked off she felt Tristan's eyes blazing in the back of her skull, she felt it until she turned the corner releasing a breath of relief.

* * *

Done for now, hope you enjoyed, review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here it is FINALLY! Hope you like it and the wait was worth it, review and tell me what you think! Shooting to get to 40-45 Reviews :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: He's Got Tricks No One's Seen **_

A few days later when Finn was back to his normal self him and Tristan were playing pool in one of the game rooms in the house "So rejected huh?" Finn asked trying to throw Tristan off, Tristan scowled at him "How did he take it"

"Not well" he answered missing his shot glaring at Finn who smirked

"Oh he's just mad he hasn't gotten laid in a while" Finn laughed "And now he probably never will"

Tristan growled thinking about it "He's not going to let up easily, not after all this time"

Finn nodded "No of course not, you've finally found her I'm surprised you're not worried"

"Ladies have never been an issue" Tristan told him

"Ladies like us have never been an issue" he rephrased "Especially when it comes to you the al…"

"Don't" he held up his hand "I don't need to hear it"

Finn shrugged lining up another shot "All I'm saying is maybe he's wrong, it doesn't make sense why you would want someone _like_her"

Tristan stared up at the ceiling contemplating, "Whatever his reason there's no doubt about it"

Finn eyed his friend from about his pool stick "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Tristan said leaning on his pool stick as Finn took another shot

"Guys" Logan interrupted as Finn's shot landed wide

"For fuck sakes are you serious" he cursed glaring at Logan "Terrible timing"

"Meeting in five" he said ignoring Finn before leaving the room

Finn raised his eyebrow to Tristan who looked as confused as he did "Did you?"

"No" he said shaking his head "What the hell does he want now" he scolded dropping his pool stick and walking out of the room

* * *

"Just let me sleep for five hours, five hours that's all I ask for" Rory groaned as she placed her arm over her eyes lying flat on the couch

"You need to cut back on the 18 hour shifts" Paris told her flipping through a medical book "Look at me I only work 12 hours days and I still manage to have the most surgeries this month"

Rory lifted her arm slightly to peer at Paris "You are not only working 12 hour shifts"

Paris rolled her eyes "Okay fine 20, but who's counting"

"Just let me sleep" Rory mumbled rolling away from her

Not even a second later Madeline and Louise came rushing into the loft "What the hell" they both shrieked at Rory as they stood in front of the couch

Rory rolled back over "What?" she asked closing her eyes again

"How could you not tell us" Madeline asked

"Tell you what?" Rory asked pulling a blanket over her head

"About Tristan" Louise answered

"What about him" Rory asked again rolling her eyes

"Don't play stupid with us, the whole hospital knows" Madeline ordered "Tell us now"

Rory closed her eyes and peeked her head out above the blanket "He asked me out, I said no, so what"

"So what?" it was Paris to shriek forcing Rory, Madeline and Louise to turn and stare at her "Are you kidding, one of the number one surgeons of our generation asks you out and you say no as if it's not a big deal"

Rory continued to stare "It's not a big deal Paris; I only met him a couple weeks ago"

"He's Tristan frickin Dugrey!" it was Madeline's turn to shriek "It's not like he's some random guy off the street"

"I just wasn't interested" Rory told them turning away and mumbling into the couch "If he asks either of you by all means go for it"

"You're insane" Louise mumbled

"Likewise" Rory grumbled back "Now let me sleep"

* * *

"What's this about dad?" Tristan asked walking into the conference room, glancing around at the other people in the room "Why was I not notified?"

"Because son, you would not have called this meeting on your own" his father told him motioning towards the large wood chair to his left "Now take a seat"

As everyone else trailed into the conference room Tristan looked to his left as Logan took the seat next to him and Finn the one on his right, his father stood in front of the three of him "What's this…" Tristan began to ask as his father started speaking

"Alright take your seats, we have an important issue tonight" his father motioned as everyone sat down "Now, I have called you all here tonight to discuss an important issue regarding my son" Tristan's head turned up and stared at his father curiously "As currently discussed at our last few gatherings the discussion of Tristan's current position has come up in regards to him fulfilling all aspects before he came into completely" Tristan's blue eyes focused strongly on his fathers, understanding exactly where he was going with this "I have called this meeting to inform you that those aspects have now been met" the room erupted into whispers Tristan turning to Logan and Finn who had expressions on their faces that Tristan assumed was also plastered on his

"Dad…" Tristan began, immediately being hushed by his father's hand

"Are there any questions?" his father asked

Almost all hands in the room were raised simultaneously "What the fuck…." Tristan cursed as Logan and Finn both smirked at all the hands

"Yes Chloe?" His father asked

"Who is this bitch?" the blonde haired girl asked her eyes narrowing in on Tristan

"I'm sure you'll meet her eventually" his father answered

"How can we be sure?" a red head known as Kendra asked her eyes too glaring at Tristan

"He's sure" his fathered answered

Tristan's fists clenched slightly "That's impossible, because I've been told Tristan's supposed to be with me" Tristan turned towards the voice, Hailey was standing arms crossed "And I'm one hundred percent sure about it"

"Karma" Finn mumbled under his breath as Tristan scowled before standing up

"That's ridiculous" he said glaring at the petite brunette girl who had her hands placed on her hips

"Want to bet?" she asked moving her head as if it made a bigger impact "This was supposed to be set up since birth"

"Well it's not" Tristan answered sternly "Now sit down and stop causing shit" the girl obeyed "Now, what my father said is true, I have found the last thing that was keeping me from taking over, however before I bring her here to meet all of you there are something I need to figure out first"

He heard Finn mumble to Logan "He means convince her to date him first" the two snickered behind him

"What kind of things?" a member asked suddenly "This process is simple, you find her, and she knows as well you bring her back here"

Tristan rolled his tongue over his lips "Yes it would be that simple, however she is not like us" the sounds of gasps and whispers circled the room

"What do you mean she's not like us?" a shriek rang through and Tristan silently cursed the voice "She's not a vampire is she?"

"No Lucy she's not" Tristan answered

"Then what is she?" Lucy wondered out loud followed by responses from everyone else

"She's human" Tristan's father answered for him, uproar sounded

"Has your wolf gone mad" Chloe shouted "Bringing a human into this? He must be fucking crazy"

Tristan glared at the girl "That's enough" he shouted bringing everyone to a silence "Now I refuse to listen as everyone of you talk as if you know better than I do" he turned to Finn and Logan before turning back to the crowd "This is how things are going to be from now on and you will just have to get used to it"

An elderly man stood up as Tristan turned to him "How do you plan on going about this alpha?" he questioned "To my knowledge no alpha has ever mated with a human, how do you expect to complete the process when it could be dangerous to your mate"

Tristan stood tall before answering "I understand the risks, which is why for the next couple of months I have decided to leave my responsibilities to the pack in the hands to my betas" the room fell silent "During this time I will be returning to practice as she works at the local hospital, in this time I will earn the trust I will need in order to bring her back here. I cannot just remove her from her environment, she will go noticed"

"So you get to know her and then what? You bring her back here and expect her to live among the wolves? What are we a Twilight movie? You're asking us to interact with a human" Chloe chimed in again "Humans don't know about us for a reason Tristan"

"I understand the speculations with this, I myself am unsure about how this will go, but for the sake of the pack I have to be willing to try" Tristan answered "If there are no further questions I would like to call this meeting to a close" without another word Tristan stepped down and walked out of the room ignoring anything everyone else had to say.

"I need a neuro surgery now" he mumbled to himself

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rory asked as she bumped into Tristan the next day

"Dr. Gilmore" he acknowledged walking down the hallway "What can I help you with?"

"You can tell me what the hell you're doing here" Rory told him "What one rejection wasn't enough?"

"I'm going to be here for a little bit" he answered her turning the corner

"Like permanently?" Rory asked

"Your grandfather offered me a permanent position, yes" he told her

"But why?" Rory asked

"You know for a little girl you have a lot of questions" Tristan told her smirking

"Look if this is about the date, I'm not changing my mind so don't think that you…"

"Look Rory, I'm not here to confess my love to you, I asked you out you said no, so what" he said shrugging his shoulders "I'm here because your hospital could use an extra surgeon, I'm available for a bit, I'm here to practice medicine"

"That's it?" Rory asked raising her eyebrow

"That's it" Tristan answered "But I mean if you ever wanted to book the on call room I wouldn't turn you down"

Rory rolled her eyes "I don't think that'll be happening"

"**Don't think**, means there's a possibility" he said turning the opposite direction of her "Now if you'll excuse me I've got some lives to save"

* * *

"Scalpel" Tristan said as he held his hand out

"Why?" Rory found herself blurting out

Tristan's eyes snapped to her as he tilted his head, yet he continued to cut "Are you questioning me Dr. Gilmore" he said glancing up again, raising his left eyebrow

"No, I would" she paused "Just like you to explain your method"

She could tell that even under his mask that he was smirking "Well this is the beginning of the procedure in order to see what I'm working with I have to use the scalpel to open Mrs. Andrews up"

She flushed red with embarrassment "I didn't realize this was this **kind** of procedure"

"Then I suggest you follow up on your patients before entering my OR" He said not taking his eyes off of the task

"I'm filling in" she said quickly trying to cover her tracks

Tristan lifted his head "Great, I love working with unprepared doctors" he mumbled

Her mouth dropped behind her mask "I'm not unprepared"

"Look Dr. Gilmore, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I'm in the middle of giving this woman open heart surgery to remove the tumor located on her left ventricle, we can argue about your preparedness once I'm done"

She opened her mouth to speak before she noticed that all the members in the OR were staring directly at her, with looks of question written all over their faces, Tristan was also staring at her, his blue eyes staring with a looking daring her to continue, she shook her head informing him that she wasn't going to continue this conversation.

* * *

Tristan threw his scrubs in the bin before turning around crossing his arms waiting for the rath or Rory

"I can't believe you did that" Rory told him sternly

"Did what?" he asked

"You embarrassed me in there"

"Was not my fault that you weren't prepared for what was in the OR" Tristan told her "Just admit it, you had no idea what you were walking in to"

"That's not…"

"It is" Tristan told her "Look I am good at what I do, regardless of your personal feelings towards me you need to learn to put them aside, I know what I'm doing"

"You're so arrogant" Rory stated irritated

"I have every right to be" He told her "There are two maybe three other surgeons in the country that do what I do, because of that I have every right to be an ass, especially when it comes to first year surgeons questioning me in my OR" she glared at him "Now unless the next words out of your mouth are _'yes Tristan I'd love to go out with you'_ I don't want to hear it"

* * *

"Fuck I can't do this anymore" Tristan cursed into the phone "If I have to go one more day without touching her…" he dragged on "Not to mention she's driving me absolutely insane"

"You sound like the world largest pervert" Finn teased

"I don't even fucking care anymore" Tristan said "It's getting harder and harder to hold him off he's constantly fucking with my mind"

"Have you asked her out again?" Finn asked

"Every fucking day since I started back" Tristan answered "I'm losing my fucking mind"

"Okay well it's time you get back to reality" Finn told him "The pack is getting restless"

"Fuck" Tristan cursed

"What if you got Mitchum to tell her that she's needed across the country? Or better yet tell her the kids in Africa need her"

"That's kidnapping" Tristan told him

"Yeah well you're getting desperate" Finn told him "And we're running out of time"

"I hate this"

"Yeah well, it's got to be done"

"Fine, I'll deal with it before tomorrow" Tristan said hanging up and running his hands through his hair before walking down the hallway to find Mitchum

* * *

"You're sure this is what you want to do?" the older blonde asked "She's not going to be happy"

"I don't have any other choice, she refuses to acknowledge anything" Tristan told him

"Humans take a lot longer than us to figure this out"

"You know I don't have the time" Tristan answered

"Alright, I'll go talk to her now, you'll leave tonight and I'll cover your tracks"

Tristan nodded "Yeah I've talked to Madeline she's good on our end too"

Mitchum nodded "Of course she is, no one goes against the alpha"

"I'm not there yet" Tristan said tilting his head towards the end of the hallway as Rory walked down it

"Dr. Huntzberger you wanted to see me?" she asked glancing up at Tristan before turning back to Mitchum

Tristan quietly excused himself, listening to their conversation as he walked

"Yes Rory I wanted to talk to you, I just got a call from one of my on call patients, it's a job at a home and they specifically asked for you. The job is a full time position for the next month"

"Oh Dr. Huntzberger I'm flattered but I couldn't do that" Rory said Tristan cursed silently, he knew that if she didn't go along with this that he would have to take extreme matters

"Are you sure Dr. Gilmore, this patient only asks for the brightest surgeons" Mitchum attempted again, Rory thought about it for a couple of moments

"It's only a month?" Rory asked considering

"Yes" Mitchum confirmed "However Dr. Gilmore you must know that you will be in complete isolation while taking the time to take care of this patient, anything that you may see or experience while in solitary must remain there, any breaches of contract will result in punishment"

She stared at Mitchum as he explain the extent of this next assignment, the assignment itself sounded interesting, something new, just what she needed so as an answer to her superior she said "I'll think about it and get back to you"

* * *

Rory would be a fool to say she wasn't attracted to Tristan, who wouldn't be attracted to Tristan, he was every girls dream. Working with him the past couple of months had been to say the least interesting, she didn't miss the obvious flirting he would do with her, or the fact that she caught him staring at her a couple of times. She chose to ignore it, she promised herself that her career wouldn't be something off Grey's Anatomy where she's sleeping with a person she works with, she kept herself professional regardless of how much she wanted to follow him into the on call room every time he asked. She didn't know what it was or why she found herself so attracted to him; it was ridiculous how most of her day consisted of day dreaming about him, he was distracting her, so much so that it was affecting her work. The other day she was checking a patient's breathing and completely lost focus because Tristan had walked by talking to a nurse. This was the reason she had accepted Mitchum's offer, she needed to break away from the scene of the hospital for a little bit, maybe by then any thoughts she was having towards Tristan would go away and maybe just maybe he would disappear as well, she was shaken from her thoughts when a black car came speeding up in front of her "What the…" A face that she recognized got out of the car "Finn?"

"I need you to get in the car" he said ushering her into the passenger seat

"What no…" Rory said pushing against him

"Rory this is serious I need you to get in the car"

"I don't understand what…"

"Shhhh" Finn ordered "Just get in the car"

"No way in hell" Rory said pushing her heals into the ground "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on"

"I'll explain later, just get in the car" Finn said

"I don't even know you" Rory told him crossing her arms

She seen Finn's eyes turn yellow as he became frustrated Rory's eyebrows narrowed "What just…"

"Rory get in the car" Tristan said his voice coming out of nowhere, punching Finn forcing him out of whatever he was in and his eyes turned back to normal

"I'm not getting in the car" Rory told him

"Fine" Tristan said walking over to her as Finn opened the door Tristan picked Rory up over his shoulder her repeatedly hitting his back, he motioned for Finn to get in on the other side as Tristan pulled her onto his lap in the front seat, her squirming to get away

"Let me go, what the hell" she pleaded as Tristan's grip tightened

"I'm not fucking doing this with you anymore" Tristan growled "Stop moving"

Tears began to well up in her eyes "Why are you doing this?" she begged

"You'll understand soon enough" he told her as Finn sped ahead

"Tell me now" she said through angered tears "Tristan you bastard where are you taking me"

She repeatedly hit his chest and he didn't budge, almost as if it didn't bother him like he wasn't feeling anything "Rory knock it off"

"How the fuck do you expect me to do that?! You're fucking kidnapping me!" Rory screamed "And how the fuck do Finn's eyes turn yellow"

Tristan's eyes turned to Finn's and back to Rory's "You're delusional" he answer gripping her hands so she couldn't move "Just calm down"

"I hate you" she scolded "I knew you were some kid of freaky psychopath, that there was something wrong with you, but no one could fucking get past the wolf award"

"Tristan" Finn spoke and Tristan understood, he released his hands from her wrists and covered her eyes

"Rory" Tristan said removing his hands a couple minutes later "This is the patient home you'll be staying at."

Her eyes grew large as he stared between Tristan and Finn both who had proud grins plastered on their faces "Oh you've got to be kidding me"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! SO SORRY, but review and find out soon what happens, by the way did you or did you not like the preview? I debated putting it up, but I thought meh you've waited long enough why not a little teaser. Let me know :) **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: terrible, terrible, terrible! That is what I am, I am so terribly sorry to those that have been waiting for this! Truth be told I questioned about a hundred times whether or not I should continue on with this story, only because I was stumped, I didn't know where I wanted to take the story and it's difficult taking characters as great as the ones in Gilmore Girls and turning them into something completely different than what is portrayed in real life. Please bare with me and continue to comment and review, let me know your thoughts and feelings on the chapters, and improvements to be made. I have the next two maybe three chapters almost complete so the updates will be up much sooner I PROMISE!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Broken Doors**_

This could no be real, in no way could this be real. She stared around a large wooden framed room that looked about the size of her whole downstairs area of her childhood home, the dark browns circled the room and the fresh smell of pine was everywhere. Since arriving here just hours ago this is where she had stayed. What confused her was the fact that Tristan had told her this was 'hers' as if was expected that she would just stay. This job she had taken it was working for him? What work could a world class surgeon need a first year fellow to do that he couldn't? As her eyes took a final sweep around the room she walked over to the door on the opposite side that the sunlight shone through. Opening the door to the balcony she gasped at the beauty, surrounding her were thousands of trees making it so that the ground wasn't even visible, the peaks of small houses could barely be seen. It was then that Rory came to the conclusion that this place was straight out of a fairytale, it was based on the images that any young girl would have about what beauty and adventure could come from such beauty, she could get used to this. That was another question, could she get used to this? Another one to follow, did she want to get used to this? The feelings shooting through her body were both those and excitement and fear, why one person would go through all this trouble just for a date made her question just how crazy this man actually was, or was it because he was so demanding, growing up in a place like this there was no doubt in her mind that he was used to getting **everything** he wanted. She walked back into the room taking a deep breath and then releasing, her mind was driving her crazy, asking a hundred questions by the second, she needed something to take her mind off all of this. A shot of vodka perhaps. It was then that her eyes locked on the large bookcase sitting on the far side of the room, she walked over and ran her fingers along the large binds, they were old, ancient even Rory guessed. As she picked up a large deep red book she flipped it open and to her surprise the book was older than she thought, it was hand scripted that's how old it was. The title on the cover was written in a language she was not aware of or did not recognize, but the scrip inside appeared to be English. She glanced around the room once again debating where to begin reading. Her eyes locked on the door to the bathroom, the perfect place. As silly as it was to read in the bathroom it was perfect, it was the one door she could gain full privacy, there was a lock to keep unwanted guests away from her. She would have peace without worrying about he who shall not be name barging in on her. It was decided, she would read in the bathroom. As she walked through the door, closing it behind her and securely locking it, she climbed into the bathtub turning the book to the first page. If she was going to be up here for a while she might as well do something productive.

* * *

"Fuck" Tristan swore throwing the ball he was holding against the wall causing all the pictures to fall to the ground "She's never going to go for this"

"She will" Finn told him "You just have to tell her"

Tristan's eyes stared at Finn "You realize how that's going to go right?" Finn raised his brow curiously "Hey Rory I'm a werewolf, you're my mate she stares at me throws some object at my head and tells me I'm a crazy fuck, either that or she laughs in my face"

"She's a human!" Finn shouted "She's going to think you're a crazy fuck anyways, you pretty much just kidnapped and tricked her into taking a job to work for you for christ sake! Right now all she's looking for is a fucking reason, if she can't accept the real one then that's too fucking bad"

Tristan sighed running his hands through his hair "I need a drink" he mumbled running his hands through his hair "A strong one"

With a dangerous smirk on his face Finn walked over to the liquor cabinet, the sound of bottle clanking together reached Tristan's ears as Finn dug all the way to the back of the cabinet "Well Then" he said pulling out a large bottle of patron "I think this will do the trick" he grinned reaching for the largest shot glasses they had pouring them full to the top. The smell was intoxicating, Tristan didn't even know how long that had been in there, probably dating back to when his grandfather was his age "Drink up buddy" Finn said raising his glass "You're going to need it"

The two clinked their classes together before shooting back the disgusting liquid. It burned down both of their throats as they cringed, waiting for the feeling to go away. It didn't at least not until all their insides were burning all at once "That'll do it" Tristan winced out as Finn scurried around looking for something to chase it with

"My eyes are burning" Finn cried as he found a can of coke, he quickly cracked it open before quickly chugging all he could before sliding it to Tristan who did the same "Good god! that stuff is strong enough to make you grow hair on your fucking chest"

"Try your whole entire body" Tristan mumbled, closing his eyes as the burning went away

"That will make any man look like a pussy" Finn stated as a tear fell down his face "My eyes are still burning, however no more avoiding upstairs you go"

Tristan scowled at Finn disliking getting orders from his beta, but he knew it was what he had to do, he stood up straight, shaking off any buzz he felt before moving towards the steps.

* * *

Tristan walked up the stairs slowly, cursing himself the entire way, a werewolf how ridiculous that probably sounds to a human, they're the fictional things people make movies out of, and how does one go about telling another that they're a fictional character except they're not actually. He knew girls like Rory, well he knew doctors like Rory, all doctors go based on facts if there's no evidence then there are no facts, it's as simple as that. "Oh god" he mumbled as he opened the bedroom door, looking around the room she was nowhere to be seen, he looked over at the closed bathroom door and sighed. He walked over and knocked lightly "Rory" he said and received no response "Rory" he tried again, he listened and heard nothing, his brows furrowed before trying one last time "Rory, open the door" she still said nothing "I'm knocking down the door" he warned expecting a response "Seriously Gilmore, get out of the way" he held his breath, praying she wasn't sitting on the other side of the door as he lifted his leg and kicked forward, the wooden door crumbling to pieces as if it were glass he looked to the bathtub and seen a very wide-eyed half asleep Rory staring back at him a look of terror hidden deep within her eyes before she covered it up with look of anger

"Really?" She screamed "How the hell did you do that!"

"Drastic measures" Tristan said rolling his eyes "I thought you were drowning"

"So what you decided to go Hulk on the door" Rory said motioning towards the pile of wood "How the hell did you even break down the door?"

"I'm a good kicker" Tristan told her sarcastically "Why are you in the bathtub"

"There wasn't a couch for me to sit on, this was the next best thing" Rory said grinding her teeth

"The bathtub really?" Tristan asked "You have a perfectly fine bed that you could read on"

"I fall asleep when I read on a bed" Rory told him standing up, brushing the few pieces of wood that had fallen on her when he burst through the door "Speaking about reading by the way, what's with your crazy obsession with werewolves?"

"What?" Tristan asked as his eyes snapped to Rory's

"Well it's an obession, either that or werewolves turn you on" Rory said placing her hands on her hips "I've been reading all day and clearly you have a crazy obsession with them, do werewolves and sci-fi get you off Tristan?"

He looked at her as if she was the stupidest person he'd ever seen "No sci-fi does not get me off" was his response and Rory raised an eyebrow at him almost asking if that was really what he was going to say to defend himself, he groaned "They're not fictional"

Rory bit her lip trying not to laugh before speaking "Tristan" she paused slightly "This whole kidnap thing you've decided to do, not fun. The games over you win I confess, whatever the hell you're trying to get me to do, I give, you win, you're absolutely right, werewolves exist, great! Can I go now?"

Tristan scowled at her "Fuck, I'm going to have to show you"

Rory raised her brow "Show me what?" Tristan closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling before lifting his arms pulling his shirt off his head, Rory's eyes widened "Whoa!" she stopped him covering her eyes "What're you doing"

Tristan threw his shirt at her "Hold on a second" he said moving to his belt, Rory's fingers still tightly covering her eyes, within the next few seconds she heard what sounded like the cracking of bones, when she removed her fingers to make sure Tristan was alright she came nose to nose with a jet black wolf that stood taller than she did.

Her eyes grew wide again, her mouth dropping before coming to her senses and sprinting into the closet closing the door and sitting straight back against it, she panted out loud as if finally catching the breath she had lost, she closed her eyes and images of what she had just seen flashed through her mind, a wolf, not a wolf, Tristan, he was there before she closed her eyes then he wasn't, that's impossible, there's no such thing as werewolves, she heard a knock on the door and jumped "Rory" Tristan's voice came, Rory looked around the room "Rory I'm sorry I scared you"

"Whatever the hell that was that wasn't a funny joke!" She shouted "How did you move so fast"

"Rory" Tristan said through the door

"It doesn't make sense, no one moves that quickly, it's impossible. Unless..." Her breathing evened out "It was him" she whispered

"Yes it was" he answered

Rory's head shot up, _he could hear her_? "Look I think I need to be alone"

"I understand, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask" She heard him say before the sounds of footsteps got farther and farther away

* * *

Tristan stomped down the steps and glared at a smirking Finn who was perched against the door frame "What?" Tristan asked scowling

"You really think 'I'm a werewolf' **roar** was the way to go?" Finn asked tilting his head in a knowing way

"She knew before I got in there" Tristan said pouring a shot of patron

"No" Finn said shaking his finger "She thought you were just a werewolf fanatic, she knew nothing"

"I froze okay?" Tristan said pouring another shot

"What's this I hear?" a voice Tristan knew all too well came into the room

"Not now Chloe" Tristan tensed

"The great and powerful Alpha froze?" she questioned "Why I'm shocked" as she placed her hand over her mouth sarcastically

"What do you want?" Tristan barked causing the girl to jump

She rolled her eyes "Believe it or not I'm not here to torment you, I'm here to meet the girl"

"Now is not the time" Tristan answered her, Finn's eyes shifted between the two

"Oh please Tristan" Chloe scoffed "You and me were hot and heavy for two years before she came into the picture, you at least owe me the satisfaction of knowing I'm better looking"

"Touching" Finn mocked, Chloe turned to him and glared

"You're not" Tristan told her "Happy? Can you go now?"

Chloe's glare turned to Tristan "No I am not, as a member of this pack I deserve to meet the future shewolf"

Finn's head cocked to the side as he watched Chloe's expression before straightening "If you're planning on telling her about us, she just found out"

Chloe's head snapped towards Finn and then back and Tristan "You told her already?" she shrieked

"Moments ago" Finn grinned "Too little too late small one"

"Just because you're my Beta does not mean I can't kick your ass" Chloe warned

"Actually…." Finn smirked "It does" Chloe's lips parted "Now as your Beta, I'm ordering for you to leave, the grownups need to have a conversation" he said motioning towards himself and Tristan, Chloe's face dropped, looking to Tristan to go against Finn's orders, Tristan smirked shrugged his shoulders and motioned for her to leave. The girl scowled and stomped loudly out of the room.

"That was not pleasant" Tristan muttered

"That was only the first one" Finn grinned "Imaging when all the others want to 'meet' the girl"

"You don't think they'd…."

"Tell Rory about the nights you spent whoring yourself around the pack for their own personal gain? Nah" Finn stated sarcastically

"How does telling Rory affect them at all?" Tristan asked

"You know I thought you were supposed to be the smart one" Finn said straightening up coughed into his hand and continued "Tristan, Rory is not a werewolf, nor at the moment does she intend on becoming one. Therefore her emotions for you are not as strong as yours for hers, partially because we've kidnapped her, the girls that you have slept with countless times know that, thanks to your speech at the last meeting, therefore one mention of the fact that they slept with you and now you're declaring your everlasting love to Rory and your life crumbles to a crashing halt"

Tristan ran his tongue along his lips as he stared at Finn before his lips formed a straight line "You're blowing my mind right now"

"This new role as leader has really brought all this knowledge to me" Finn joked

Tristan began pacing before leaning himself against a nearby wall "I have a different idea" he said suddenly reaching for his cellphone.

* * *

When Rory woke up the next morning, she found herself lying against the solid wood of the closet floor, looking around and thanking whoever deserved it that she didn't end up in a bed somewhere with one crazy Tristan Dugrey. She attempted to listen for any sounds that would indicated someone else on the other side of the door, and heard nothing. Assuming it was safe for her to go she stood up, reached for the golden door handle and twisted. Peeking her head out her brows furrowed at the image of a small Asian looking girl seated on the end of the king sized bed. As if knowing when the door opened the girls head turned to Rory and a smile covered her face "Miss Gilmore" she greeted getting off the bed and on to her feet as quickly as possible "So glad you're awake" in her hand she held a tray of freshly prepared pancakes, a glass of coffee, a bowl of fruit, and what appeared to be a chocolate bar, "Tristan didn't know what you liked" she motioned to the tray

"Uh…." Rory spoke slowly exiting the closet

"Oh, I'm Lane" she greeted finally, setting the tray down on the nearby desk motioning for Rory to take a seat and start eating, "I was asked to spend a little time with you"

"Why?" Rory asked as she slowly moved towards the desk as Lane took two steps backwards so she could sit down

"Well, it would appear that my not so bright brother in law went about explaining things to you in the wrong way" she answered folding her hands on her lap

"You're brother in law?" Rory questioned

"Yes unfortunately" she told her with a sigh

"So are you a…" Rory asked as she bit a piece off the end of the chocolate bar

"Werewolf?" Lane finished "Not yet"

Rory's eyes widened "Not yet?" she repeated

"I'm in transition" Lane answered, and by the look on Rory's face she continued "Zach just recently found me a couple months ago, Zach that's my hubby" Rory's facial expression didn't change "Okay, maybe I should go back to the beginning, I knew about werewolves before I met Zach" Lane started "I dated one that was convinced I was his mate, he said he had never felt the way he felt about me about anyone else, he broke the news to me on our third date assuming that just because he said so I would be open to go" Lane lifted her finger shaking her head "I said No, of course. But I spent the next six and a half months of that relationship studying their stories and their legends, so much so that it was almost impossible to believe that they weren't real, it became more realistic when he changed in front of me." Lanes eyes turned upwards "He was a light grey wolf with a couple of white patches, his eyes shone bright green when he changed, they were mesmerizing" her face fell into a frown "Then he came back to me a few weeks later after he was away at a pack outing and said that he had made a mistake, that he had found someone else who made him feel much more than I ever could, some blonde with streaks of red hair in her fur supposedly, while in my broken hearted stage I met Zach, and here we are"

Rory's mouth fell agape as Lane ended her story; she sat so casually as if she hadn't told her about a mystical creature, that up until now she had believed was a mystical creature. "So the moral of your story was?"

"Read the legends and listen to the stories, before you jump the chicken coop" Lane advised walking over to Tristan's book shelf "Where is it?" Lane mumbled to herself, Rory watched as her ears wiggled quickly as Lane's eyebrows rose and turned to Rory "The bathroom floor?" she asked walking into the bathroom; which still had the broken wood all over the floor, Lane walked out holding the deep red book that Rory had grabbed on her way in their the first time "Lord knows what he was planning on doing with this in there" Lane mumbled before placing it down beside Rory on the desk "I suggest you start with this one"

Rory stared at Lane confusion written all over her face "How did you….?"

"Part of transition, we can communicate with one another" Rory's eyes widened "Only if we want to of course" Lane stared at Rory's now empty tray, as much as she hated to admit it Rory really was hungry and was grateful for Lane for bringing this up, "Now shall I give you a tour of the manor?"

"Oh I don't think…"

"It's been cleared out" Lane interrupted "No werewolves wondering around today, Tristan made sure of that" Lane watched the nervous expression fall onto Rory's face "He himself included"

Rory breathed a sigh of relief "You're not going to leave unless I say yes are you?" Lane shook her head, Rory dropped her shoulders before standing up "Alright, lead the way" she said motioning towards the door, Lane with a grin on her face walked out the closed door, Rory following right behind her, she couldn't believe she was doing this, she was following a soon to be werewolf around what she assumed to be a thousand plus year old house, as if she hadn't even been bothered by the fact that werewolves existed.

After a quick tour of the kitchen Lane came to a massive solid oak door that read do not disturb in big fancy letters across the door

"What're we doing here?" Rory asked

"There's someone we want you to meet" Lane said as she unlocked a red door

"We?" Rory asked

"Tristan thought you should meet the person you'll be working with on a regular basis" Lane explained

Rory's eyes narrowed "He actually intended to have me work here?"

"He did" Lane said nodding "Janlan" she said to the motionless body on the bed "I want you to meet someone"

Rory heard a cough come from the bed as an older man slowly began to sit up "Who is it young one"

"This is Rory" Lane said motioning for her to sit on the stool beside his bed, Rory sat down quietly "She's the one"

Rory seen Janlan's head turn towards Rory, and it was then Rory knew who he was, he had the same eyes "The one" she heard him mumble

"Yes the one, she's also going to be spending a lot of time with you" Lane told him, the old man nodded his head

"I'm Rory" she finally said once everything had sunken in

"Very pretty name" Janlan said smiling "You wouldn't happen to be Lorelai Gilmore's daughter now would you?"

Rory paused and stared at the man "I would"

The man smiled "I knew Lorelai when she was just a little girl, I used to be great friends with your grandparents, Richard and I went to medical school together"

Rory smiled at the old man, he looked weak but his personality alone made him see that much healthier "I believe I've seen you in pictures"

Janlan laughed deeply "Yes back when I was mobile on two feet" he jokes "Now Rory, I would only assume that my grandson has went through a great deal to get you here"

"He did indeed"

"For Good reason I would assume" the old man smiled "Don't read too much into it, he doesn't know any other way, us Dugrey men were taught to go after what we want" Janlan said as he reached for her hand "It's an honor to finally meet you, and I am positive that if Tristan hand picked you himself that you will not let me down" he reached out his hands and took her in his palms

Rory smiled weakly at Janlan before turning to look at Lane, Lane just smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

"And this as you know is Tristan's room well it's yours for now" Lane said walking back into the room they had started in. After a three and a half hour tour Rory was about ready to collapse on that giant bed when she noticed the bathroom door being repaired by none other than Tristan himself, he turned towards the two and Rory avoided eye contact

"I figured you would want your privacy" he muttered attaching the door to the frame

Lane turned towards her with a brow raised "You did this to the door?" she asked her amused

Rory shook her head and muttered "No"

Lane's facial expression remained the same "But you were the reason for the door being broken in the first place, am I correct?" Rory nodded her head, the corner of her eye catching Tristan turning to look at her with a smirk on his face "Well then, you may not have broken the ice but you broke the door, so I would say any awkwardness that you may be feeling should be thrown out the window. Tristan do not say a word until she is ready to come to you, understood?" she asked pointing a firm finger in his direction, he made a motion to protest and she moved her finger closer to him "Ah! You called and asked for my help and I have done just that, you will not mess up what I have done for your own personal benefit" Tristan glared at Lane before closing his mouth and nodding his head, Lane turned on her heals towards Rory "And you" she said pointing at Rory before walking over to the desk, picking up the same brown book she had earlier "You read this before you make any decisions" Rory went to protest but Lane held her finger up at her, and she shut her mouth immediately and nodded her head. Lane nodded her head and grinned "This Alpha stuff I tell yah, feels good" she said hands on her hips "By the way Tristan once you're done with that door, you'll be sleeping in guest room 28 over on the other side of the house and Janlan would like to see you" she said winking at Rory before turning and exiting the room.

Rory stood awkwardly holding the book in her grip, the thing had to be over a thousand pages, she was grateful, the longer it took her to read the book the later she would have to talk to Tristan, and she hoped that's what it meant. Her eye turned to his when she heard him clear his throat, the door was now securely back in place, or the new door was anyways. "Thanks for uh fixing that" Rory whispered

Tristan nodded his head "No problem" he said moving to exit the room, he paused at the door placing both his hands on the frame "Uh I got one of the pack members to do some shopping for you today, your closet has a few items that you uh might want in case you choose to change out of your scrubs" he said motioning towards Rory's attire "Of course when you're ready you can go out and I'll buy you some new clothes of your choosing"

"That won't be necessary" Rory told him her eyes not meeting his directly

"Okay, well dinner is normally served around seven if you would like to join us, if not I can have someone bring you up dinner, or you can go down to the kitchen when you please and the chef will make you whatever you please" he told her

Rory nodded her head "Lane told me" she told him softly tugging a piece of her bottom lip into her mouth, she watched at Tristan's eyes focused on her lip, noticing how the blue in his eyes darkened to almost a sapphire, before he stood up quickly and shook his head

"Okay" cough "Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask"

Rory nodded her head once again give him an appreciative smile before he exited

* * *

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's this two chapters in one week?! You guys are lucky I love reviews, and all your support! It's been fabulous and inspiring! I've gotten so much writing done, it's been fantastic. So because of all your great support here is chapter 5! I'm aiming to get to 80-85 reviews this chapter. Thank you for all the support 3 HAPPY FRIDAY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Stuttering Idiot**_

A few days later Tristan sat impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk, his hair was misplaced and his facial hair was beginning to itch, he stared at the closed door, only blinking when absolutely necessary. This was where he sat for the past five days. Waiting for her to walk through the door with any questions she had, he had prepared himself, but after five days nothing. He knew she had read them, she had been out and about the mansion, Lane had been keeping him updated. One day she spent in the garden, the next day in the kitchen learning to bake, Lane has also told him that one of the kids slipped and split their knee and she patched him up, He was giving her the space Lane ordered him to give, and she had still not come to him. So he sat and waited staring at the door, holding on to the last piece of sanity he had. His eyes fixated on the doorknob as he heard someone approach, the handle turned and his eyes shot to the person opening the door

"Fuck you look like shit" the familiar sound of his best friend rang through his ears as Finn walked through the door, Tristan's eyes glared at Finn as he sauntered towards him "Come on now buddy, how do you expect to get the girl when you smell like shit"

"I'm not getting the girl" Tristan mumbled getting up from his chair, running his fingers through his hair "Tell her she can leave"

"Tristan" Finn cautioned "It's only been five days, clean yourself up brighten up those blues eyes of yours and give it some more time"

"I've given her plenty of time Finn, she hasn't spoken a single word to me in five days, and she's managed to make friends with everyone in this damn house except for me"

"Yeah well given the circumstances…" Finn trailed off

"I'm tired of waiting" Tristan barked "I've waited months and received absolutely nothing from her, now tell her she can leave. That's an order"

Finn stared at Tristan as Tristan looked down at the desk, he pursed his lips before nodding his head "You're giving up" he said slowly, Tristan shrugged his shoulders "Alright fine" Finn said as he turned towards the door "But know this, You hated waiting a couple months, years even? It's going to suck waiting for a lifetime and losing everything" He muttered as he walked out the door

"Get out!" he yelled throwing a paper weight at the door

Finn caught it easily "That temper" he said shaking his head "No way to get the girl bud"

Tristan's eyes turned a dark black with warning "FINN"

"Hold your wolf" He said putting up his hands "No need to bring him into this, it's just a bff conversation, don't be so edgy"

Tristan's eyes returned to normal and he sighed "Just go" he said quietly "Tell she can leave, better yet tell her I insist"

"If You're sure" Finn told him turning away mumbling "Crazy fuck, almost went fucking wolf on me" knowing very well that Tristan could hear every word he was saying "Some girls panties don't drop easily, wait till he hears about this, this is the stupidest idea he's ever had"

"Knock it off Finn!" Tristan shouted, Finn just stuck his middle fingers up in the air and kept walking

* * *

Hours later Tristan sat in the same spot Finn had left him in, his wolf was ordering him to go and stop what he had just done, that he was being a moron for even thinking that he would be okay with this. If his wolf could glare at him Tristan was sure he would be doing just that. The skill an alpha possessed was that they were able unlike other wolves to have complete control over their own; their wolf didn't do anything unless they wanted to. So against his wolfs judgment, Tristan sat staring at the wooden desk as his wolf mentally cursed him. His ears perked up when the sound of light footsteps were walking towards him, he heard them stop in front of the door, and they remained there for several minutes, he could smell her on the other side of the door, so when the doorknob turned and her blue eyes met his he wasn't the least bit surprised, what did surprise him however was the look on her face, the surprised look he guessed was in regards to his appearance, Tristan couldn't remember the last time he went without a shower for longer than a day, as she stood staring at him he ran his fingers through the stubble that had begun to grow, he scratched at the itchiness waiting for her to talk.

She ran her tongue across her bottom lip before pulling the bottom corner in between her teeth, Tristan didn't take his eyes off of her, she flushed a crimson red "I uh…." She began nervously "Have all my things packed" she said motioning to the bag that Tristan now noticed was in her hand "It wasn't much but…" Tristan just nodded his head "You uh have a very nice home" she said as if trying to break the awkward tension, Tristan continued to stare "The people are uh…" she scratched the back of her neck nervously "Look I'm not cut out for this" she said finally getting out what Tristan had assumed she wanted to start with "I can't be your Luna or She Wolf or whatever the hell I'm supposed to be, I'm a doctor, or I'm almost a doctor, a surgeon nonetheless and you're asking me to just drop all of that and join you in this supernatural world, do you not hear how crazy that sounds, I feel like a crazy person just saying it" her eyes watched him pleading for him to say something, yet he remained silent, he did however make the first move he had made in days, he rose from the chair, stretching his legs and the rest of his limbs for the first time and walked over standing in front of her

"You're right" he said his voice cold and rough "It was too much to ask"

Her eyes looked at him doubtingly "I know in your world it's not, and this all make sense to you, but in my world it doesn't work that way, it never has, I've been burned way too many times" that was when he saw it for the first time he noticed the hurt in her eyes, he couldn't believe he had never noticed before

"Who hurt you" he said in an aggressive tone, suddenly her eyes flicked to his at the sound of his voice, she heard the growl of anger

"What?" she snapped

"There is a reason you have so much doubt about this and I want to know why"

Her eyebrows furrowed "That's none of your business" said glaring at him "It doesn't matter who or if that wouldn't change anything, I didn't go through all those years of medical school just so that I could drop out and become what you want me to be, not all of us have control of the human mind"

"I'm not asking you to drop out of anything, you will still continue to practice medicine" he told her

"No but what you're asking me to do is not something that interests me, I don't want to practice medicine like this, this is not what I signed up for" Rory told him coldly "I don't care how many used to be humans you throw at me, and while she seems sweet and kind and totally put together it's not going to make me change my mind"

"It's what you're destined to do, I don't exactly have control over this" he mumbled

"Yeah well I do, and I also know that you have no control over my decision, that your little mind link thingy doesn't work on me" she said crossing her arms

"Way to pick up on every detail" he said under his breath

"I was thorough" she responded "That's not the point, all I came in here to do was tell you I was leaving, and to tell you to not sulk and mope or whatever it is that you've been doing in here, the people outside of that door need you"

"Apparently your pick up on detail only applied to the things you wanted to read" he told her as she turned her back on him

She turned around slowly "Meaning what?" she snapped

"Meaning that if you read the legends as well as I think you did, you also know as well as I do that as soon as you walk out those doors I am nowhere near as good for 'those people' if you leave. I'm sure you've read about wolves living half-lives I believe its chapter three" he snarled the last part sarcastically.

"Don't try to guilt trip me into this, you did just fine before you met me and you'll do just fine after" Rory held his stare "So go back to doing whatever it was that you were doing before, **without me**" she said turning from him once again, she suddenly stopped on her heals before turning back around to finish "Which I have also learned is every single girl in this pack!" she stomped out of his office and he heard her stomped down the hall, past all the rooms and he heard the door slam as she exited the house, he ran his fingers through his hair and over his eyebrow as he sighed, his plan has backfired completely. She was a lot stronger and knew more than he has expected, she stood her ground and didn't back down which he had expected, the part that threw him off completely was that she knew the consequences, Tristan was sure that the guilt that she would have felt for everyone else would have been the one thing to make her stay and it wasn't, she left anyways despite everything else, she left anyways.

* * *

"Job well done" Finn mocked leaning against Tristan's door

"Not right now Finn" Tristan stated

"As your Beta and best friend it is my duty to inform you when you have been a complete idiot" Finn said as Tristan turned and glared

"I said not now" Tristan restated

"And when have I ever been one to listen" Finn told

Without a word Tristan got up walked or rather shoved past Finn and walked out the door "Finn" he warned as he followed

"Wow he leaves the office, a little too late if you ask me"

"I don't need Finn's Fucking Advice right now alright" Tristan barked

"Well then let's hear Tristan Terrific Plan" Finn said rolling his eyes

"I don't have one" Tristan shrugged

"Yeah well you better get one" Finn told him "Because you let the best thing that would have happened to you walk right out that door"

"Finn shut up"

"Not until you realize that you're being the biggest idiot, you know what's going to happen if you do not get her back, you don't have a ton of time left Tristan, you've already left it for way too long"

"That was not my choice!" Tristan snarled "It was what was in the best interest for her at the time we both agreed"

"Yeah well now you are both out of time, you know the consequences"

"You really think that me out of everyone doesn't know that already?" Tristan barked

"I think you do" Finn told him truthfully "But what are you going to do to make sure the worst possible outcome doesn't happen"

Finn and Tristan stood in a staring contest with one another for minutes before Tristan looked away nodding his head, knowing his best friend was right, he had a limited time, he had to do something "I've got it" he said thinking quickly

* * *

"This sucks" Madeline mumbled as she leaned her face into her hands "It's been slow for two days"

"We could be saving kids in Africa like Rory" Louise groaned

"I thought she was in New York with a new fellowship program?" Paris question

"Mitchum told me she went to do some classes in Fiji" Madeline questioned

The three girls furrowed their eyebrows at one another just as Rory came through the door, her hair was up in a messy bun, her face was flushed and her breath was rapid "Rory?" Paris asked as she sat down in one of the chair

"Oh god I was so late today, my alarm didn't go off until like ten minutes ago, on my way here I got stopped by a train, I didn't even know trains went through this area, there was an accident so that added a little extra time to my trip here, when I got here I realized that my regular scrubs had been misplaced so I have to take a pair of intern scrubs so I don't look qualified anymore, and uh it's just been the worst morning" she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, when she reopened them her eyebrows furrowed "What?" as her three friends stared blankly at her

"What do you mean what? Where the Hell have you been?" Paris ordered

"What do you mean where have I been?" Rory asked

"You've been M.I.A for over a week" Madeline pointed out "From what we were told you were off saving the world"

Rory rubbed her hand over her right eye, what did she say to them? What did she tell them? She couldn't let them know that she had been away realizing that the things they didn't believe were real actually were, and she had proof "I uh, just needed a couple days off"

"WHY?" Paris asked quickly

"There was uh this thing back home that I needed to take care of" she lied and the girls looked at her skeptically "It was a personal thing with this guy I was kind of seeing" she found herself lying again and their faces began to understand the story she was leading them to believe

"The bastard cheat on you?" Louise said, her voice defensive

"Something like that" Rory mumbled "But I'm fine now, I just needed a couple days to get my head straight, didn't want to be operating if I wasn't in it one hundred percent"

"Good on you" Paris said nodding her head

Rory smiled weakly before nodding her head, and just as she was about to speak Dr. Huntzberger walked into the attending room and look of shock ran across his face "Dr. Gilmore" he addressed "I'm surprised you're back so soon"

Rory stared at him blankly "Yeah well I figured it was time to come back"

He nodded his head before turning to everyone else "There was an accident a couple blocks away, they're on their way here about two minutes out, any of you care to cover that?" he asked and all girls stood quickly

"Yes sir"

"Right away sir"

"Finally a surgery"

As the three began racing out of the room Rory stood to follow after but Mitchum put his hand out "Not so fast Dr. Gilmore" he said stopping her movements "Do you need someone to talk to?"

"No" Rory stated coldly "I'm fine"

"Rory" Mitchum began "It's a lot to take in"

"I wouldn't of had to take in anything if you wouldn't have covered for me" she stated bitterly "You just let him take me as if it was completely normal"

"You had to know, he couldn't keep hiding it from you" Mitchum reasoned

"Yeah well he should have" she told him standing "I have an ER to get to" she told him walking towards the door

"Eventually Dr. Gilmore you're going to have to realize what your duty is"

Rory paused before turning to him, making sure the door was firmly shut "I'm not a werewolf, I have no duties to anyone but myself and the patients that come through these doors" were her final words before exiting the room.

* * *

It was a week or so later, and Rory was glad that she had not heard so much as a peep from Tristan, he hadn't tried calling or emailing or texting, he hadn't made Finn take a few shots to the leg just so that he could come to the hospital, she was really beginning to believe that he had just come to accept that she was not going to be his other half. It was a busy day at the hospital and she was racing towards the ER with her nose in one of her patient files and she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and she ran right into a nurse "Oh I'm sorry" she began apologizing picking up the file that had fallen to the ground

"Are you alright" she heard a male voice ask

"Uh Yes, I'm fine" she said quickly finally looking at the man she had run into "I'm uh Dr. Gilmore" she said extending her hand to meet his

"Wow the** Dr. Gilmore**, I heard you were taller and also a man" he said joking, Rory raised her eyebrow "Oh my gosh" he said quickly "I in no way was implying that you looked like a man or reminded me of a man in anyway" He babbled, Rory took him to be rather cute, he had brown floppy hair and deep brown eyes he rose far above six feet tall, but he was young "I'm Dean Foster" he said shaking her hand

"You're new" she said to him, cursing herself for stating the obvious

"I started about a week ago" he told her "And you're beautiful"

Her eyes snapped to his "Excuse me?" she asked him with wide eyes

"I'm sorry I thought we were stating the obvious" he said with a stupid grin on his face

Rory's face flushed red "Oh well, uh I"

"Dr. Gilmore" a far too familiar voice interrupted her stuttering "I need a consult"

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore him, she didn't want to turn and face him because she knew the exact look he would be giving her, his eyes would be a cold dark blue, a scowl would be presented firmly on his face

"In a minute" she said coldly to him not looking his way as she turned back to the intern

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she heard him ask bitterly, and by the look on Dean's face she knew he was talking to him

"Uh I was just bringing up these post-ops" he said nervously "Oh gosh you're Dr. Dugrey, Dr. Tristan Dugrey, world class surgeon, WOW!" The young kid said reaching his hand out to shake his hand

"My face is recognizable" Tristan mumbled staring at the hand in front of him

"You're not kidding sir, I've admired your work for year" Dean said quickly dropping his hand

"Of course you have" Tristan said with cocky grin on his face "But how about instead of flirting with Dr. Gilmore you go on and do what needs to be done" she heard him say, and she looked at the mans' face and it had reddened with embarrassment "We are after all a hospital not a dating service"

"Uh, Right away sir" he said looking at her once more before going in the opposite direction

"If I had known that that was what you were interested in I may have taken a different approach" Tristan mocked

"Really? Instead of kidnapping you would have done something different? You didn't have to be such an ass, he's new" she snapped back at him "I'm not even going to ask what you're doing here" she told him knowing exactly what he was doing here

"I'm as ass Rory, don't you know that by now" He answered coolly "You're not even going to turn and look at me" he questioned

"That was not on my list of things to do no" she stated sarcastically

"Rory" she heard his voice call out to her and the next thing she knew he was standing directly behind her breathing down her neck, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath for composure "I think I went about this the wrong way"

She felt his fingers lightly brush against the tiny hairs on her arms, causing Goosebumps to form "You think?"

"If I'd of known you wanted a stuttering idiot I could've done that" he said against the shell of her ear

She snapped back into reality moving away from him "Stay away from me" she told him

"You can't seriously be interested in someone like that? He's like a human Bullwinkle" he questioned still making fun of the intern

"Who I choose to date is not of your concern" she informed in

Tristan ran his tongue along his lips "Trust me, it concerns me" he said a smirk firmly in place

"How so" she asked him

"I'm sure you'll find out" he said with his arms crossed behind his back and he turned away from her and started walking down the hallway

She glared at him "I have work to do" she told him motioning for him to leave

"Yeah so do I" Tristan said pulling out a patient file of his own

Rory raised her eyes from the file staring blankly at Tristan "You're going to do this again?"

"Do what?" he asked a not so innocent grin spread across his face

"The thing where you try to convince me to go out with you, Tristan we've been down this road before, my answer has not changed, regardless of what new information was brought to the table" her eyes dug into his trying to make him understand what she was saying, as he opened his mouth to protest she stuck her pointer finger in the air stopping his motions and said "I don't care what you have to say, I have work to do" and without another word what seemed like the hundredth time she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

As Tristan watched her go; again, he knew that eventually he'd get to her he'd eventually get her to give into him, she couldn't be terrified for long, and as his phone began to ring he reached into his pocket and pulled it out glancing at the caller ID, he groaned loudly as he rolled his eyes before answering it "Ty?" he said into the receiver

"What does a brother have to do to get his little bro to call him back?" the voice of his older brother rang through his ears "I thought we were closer than that"

"What do you want?" Tristan asked irritated

"Well word on the street is that mr. player has found a nice fillé to settle down with"

"I didn't realize you were being kept in the loop" Tristan told him running his fingers along his forehead

"Yeah well when dad has news to share he's as open as a pretty girls legs when I walk into a room" Tristan could see the smirk on his face "You didn't think this was something that you should have discussed with me? Taking the dark road really isn't your forte Tristan"

"What do you want?" Tristan asked again

"When do I get to meet her?" his brother asked "**Officially**"

"Tyler, now's not the best time" Tristan said through gritted teeth

"I have to meet her eventually Trissy, might as well be sooner rather than later" he could hear the tone in his brothers voice

"When are you planning on coming back?"

"Within the next couple of months, weeks, days who knows when I'll pop up" Tyler said

"Look forward to it" Tristan mumbled sarcastically

"Cya baby bro, looking forwards to meeting **our **girl"

"Yeah bye" Tristan said staring into his phone just as Madeline was walking by

"Was that who I thought it was?" she asked curiously

"This is the exact reason I didn't want word getting out" Tristan said leaning against the counter

"You knew he would find out" Madeline told him "You're dads an open book when it comes to him"

"I figured I would have had a little longer to make her fall in love with me" Tristan told her "He'll be here in a couple weeks, hopefully"

Madeline bit her bottom lip "That should be interesting"

"Ty's not my concern right now, I have to figure out how to get her back" Tristan said

"I have an idea" Madeline said with a mischievous grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay here's chapter 6, once again I cannot express my gratitude to all you readers and reviewers, the reviews on this story have bypassed any expectations I've had for this story. Please keep it up. Sorry for the delay on Chapter 6 had to make some slight changes to the content of it. Hope you enjoy, I strongly believe 110 Reviews is possible on this one :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Guys Like Me_**

"Gilmore" she heard him call her from down the hall "I need to talk to you"

"Not now Tristan" Rory said rolling her eyes and turning away from him

"Rory seriously I need to talk to you" he said reaching for her elbow, she stopped walking and turned to face him

Her face blank she said "I'm listening"

"I've come to the realization that I went about things the wrong way" he told her honestly

She looked at him suspiciously "Really? Why?"

"I went to see my grandfather yesterday" he told her hands in his pockets "He's been asking about you"

"I only met him once" Rory said

"He's under the impression that you're supposed to help him" Tristan began

"He has a world class surgeon as his grandson, what does he need me for?" Rory asked

"He was excited about having you" Tristan told her, which was the honest truth.

"Yeah well did you tell him that his grandson decided to go werewolf on me in his bedroom?" She asked him seriously

"I left that part out" he said

"I like your grandpa" she told him "He seems sweet, his grandson on the other hand"

"He is" Tristan nodded ignoring the last comment "He's also very sick and doesn't have a lot of time left"

"But he seemed fine when I met him"

"He was putting on a brave face for a pretty girl" Tristan smirked "Look Rory, he's been requesting your assistance, and he told me not to come back unless I bring you"

She looked right through him, knowing that every word that came out of his mouth was a complete and utter lie. She knew exactly why he wanted her back in that house. So he could monitor her, based on his episode with the nurse, oh what was his name? Anyways it was his way of being possessive, she liked it, kind of, and she'd be lying if she didn't say she liked the way he stepped in today, in complete boyfriend mode. But he wasn't her boyfriend, he wasn't her anything. But how could he be her nothing when she was his everything. Supposedly. His lack of being able to keep it in his pants told her a different story, but when he looked at her she knew that those girls didn't matter. She stared at him with her arms crossed "You're not joking?" she asked as Tristan shook his head, and she could tell her wasn't joking.

"You wouldn't deny a dying man his final request would you?" Tristan's amused look on his face made her want to smack him across the face or kiss him she was sure. He knew he had her, he knew that she wasn't going to be the cold hearted bitch she wished she was. She did like his grandfather, in the few moments she had known him she knew he was wiser than anyone she had ever met. She could learn a lot from him.

She sighed "I have rules" she warned

"I'm all ears" his grin showing that he had won

"Well one off the top of my head is to stop looking at me like you've accomplished something big" she playfully glared at him "I can't think of the rest of them right now, I'll have to get back to you"

"So you'll do it?" He asked

"Not for you, but for him" she said making it clear

"Whatever you say" he said raising his hands in surrender, "Whatever you say goes" he smiled at her

"Wipe that smirk on your face, you didn't win" she said shaking her head as she walked off to go see one of her patients.

"We'll see" he said to himself as he watched her walk down the hall

* * *

"Oh Dr. Gilmore, what a pleasant surprise" The nurse from this morning acknowledge when Rory walked into an empty patient room

She smiled at him "How kind" she said "It was Dan right?"

"Dean" he corrected politely

"Right" she smiled again "Look about this morning, I'm really sorry about Dr. Dugrey's absurd comments"

Dean shrugged "No harm done, he wasn't wrong"

"The way he handle the situation was completely out of context, to say you were flirting…" Rory argued

He shrugged again "I was flirting with you" he said a smirk coming to his face that made Rory blush, but it wasn't the way that Tristan made her blush, it was an embarrassment blush "Unless he was your boyfriend or something"

"No" Rory answered quickly "Definitely not my boyfriend"

"Then I was flirting" he said smiling "Is that alright?"

"No!" she said quickly again, probably to quickly when she looked at Dean's expression "I mean I uh"

"Have a boyfriend?"

"No it's just that Dr. Dugrey is uh…" oh shit she thought to herself

"Dr. Dugrey is what? You just said he's not your boyfriend"

"He's not, but it's uh" Rory stuttered

"Complicated" Dean answered for her

"Kind of" she told him

His expression changed "I'm okay with complicated"

"What happened to the nervous wreck of a boy this morning?" Rory asked raising her eyebrow

Dean shrugged "I'm not usually like that" Rory stared at him "So about that date?"

"I'm going to be taking a leave of absence for a while" she said quickly, suddenly very glad Tristan had talked to her before

"When you get back then" Dean pushed

"Look" Rory said scratching her neck "I don't really think that would be a good idea"

"Because of Dr. Dugrey, you're not even dating him"

"Yeah but I might" she said faster than her brain could think. Her mouth dropped did she seriously say that out loud

"And become another notch in his bed post?" Dean answered now bitter

"It's not like that" Rory defended

"Is that what he told you? Trust me Rory, guys like him, it's never more than you think it is"

Rory stared at him "You don't even know anything about him!"

"I don't have to, but I'll tell you this I definitely didn't think you were that kind of girl"

"Big words for a nurse" a sudden interruption from Tristan came in between Dean's insults "Don't you have a bed pan to clean?"

He sauntered in standing right in front of Dean sizing him up "I was just telling Rory how it is"

"And how is it?" Tristan asked

"Guys like you are and always will be manwhores" Dean answered him bitterly

Tristan smirked, laughing slightly "And guys like you will always be the one watching as his girl…."

"Tristan" Rory interrupted him before he could finish "You're still a surgeon at this hospital"

He grinned at her before turning back to Dean "Learn this, the surgeon trumps the nurse when it comes to girls, no matter where you go, should've gone to school a little longer" he patted him on the shoulder "Now I'm sure there's a catheter that needs replacing, you best be getting on that"

Dean glared at Tristan, then without saying a word pushed past him shoving his shoulder and storming out of the room.

"And people say I'm an ass" Tristan mumbled under his breath turning to Rory "Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Rory asked

"Home" He answered smoothly

"I have things to do first" Rory answered him "I have surgeries…"

"Cancelled" he answered "Richard's taking care of them for you, nice of him huh?"

"And where does my grandfather think I'm going?" Rory asked casually lifting her brow

"He knows my grandfather" Tristan answered "He knows of his condition and supports it 100%"

"Well look at you, have everything all planned out" Rory mumbled

"I am a man of many talents" he said winking

"Yeah well I can't leave without telling my…"

"Mom?" he cut her off "This was the actual reason for coming to find you, I've set up lunch with her down in the cafeteria" he looked at the watch on his arm "Right now actually"

She stared at him in disbelief he couldn't of possibly thought of everything, but he did it was as if he could read her mind, she knew he couldn't though. She couldn't prolong this anymore "Fine, give me a couple hours" she told him

"I'll meet you out front"

* * *

"But for how long?" Lorelai asked Rory with wide eyes

"I'm not sure" Rory answered taking a sip of her coffee

"You're giving up your fellowship to go and be a _hospice nurse_" Lorelai told her truthfully

It was true Rory had thought about it that way as well, all those years of medical school and she wouldn't be using a scalpel for the next couple of months "He's a legend mom, anything I can learn from him can only help me advance in my field"

"How much learning can you do from his bedside, what is he going to let you cut him open a couple of times?"

"Mom" Rory began

"I just think its stupid, the fact that your grandfather would allow this is beyond me, I better go talk to him. He's clearly lost his mind"

"Mom, I want to do this" Rory told her truthfully "When I met Janlan a week ago he was the sweetest man, and you could tell my looking at him that he had a lot left to teach"

Lorelai raised her brow in disbelief "Have you my daughter lost your mind, he's a bump on the log"

"Mom!" Rory snapped "Don't be rude, I'm doing this"

Lorelai leaned back in her chair "I'm sorry" she said to her "I just don't see the potential you do I guess"

"This is just a different road" Rory told her truthfully "I might not even like this, but I think it's an opportunity that not a lot of people get"

"Is this about Tristan?" Lorelai asked not buying into Rory's speech "Because honey those blue eyes will wear off, they always do"

"No mom, I mean, maybe a little, but my main priority is his grandpa"

"So you do like him?" She asked sitting straight up

"I think school girl crush is the proper word" Rory muttered

"But he's expressed his feelings or you? He's made it painfully obvious"

Rory nodded "Yes he has _some _interest" Rory answered

Lorelai stared at her with a smile "I don't blame him"

"Can we, can we not talk about it, I don't even know where I stand with him" Rory begged

Lorelai rolled her eyes "Rory" she paused reaching forward to take her hands between hers "It is okay to like a boy, just because your dad was total ass and left doesn't mean you have to swear off men forever"

"But I'm…"

"You're done med school, you're allowed to have a social life, you're there babe, you are the crème de la crop, time to have a little fun. You've spent countless years with your nose in the books, all through college you didn't leave your dorm room, a gorgeous, intelligent doctor has taken interest, time to put the fear aside and jump on that horse" Lorelai stated all of a sudden approving

"So it's okay if I do this as long as it's because of Tristan?" Rory asked

"Yes" Lorelai answered

"Not because I want to help someone in need"

"Nope" Lorelai shook her head

"What kind of doctor are you" Rory joked

"A good one" Lorelai said winking as her beeper went off "Shoot, I've got to go" she stood up quickly "Okay I love you, you're the bestest daughter a mother could ask for, a brilliant person, enjoy being a nurse, good experience, fall for the boy, you'll make beautiful babies, did I say I love you? I love you! Text me every day and we'll skype dirty really soon" She kissed the top of her head before rushing off

Rory stared at her mother as she booked it out of the cafeteria "Yeah beautiful werewolf babies who could bite your head off" Rory mumbled quietly to herself

* * *

"So, who's the pretty girl bowing down to granddads every command?" the petite blonde asked leaning her elbow on the counter, Tristan ignored her "Should I restate the question, how's this…. Tris who's the girl you're eye fucking across the room?"

"Language" he glared

She shrugged rolling her eyes "Desperate calls for desperate measures"

"From a little sister, it's never appropriate"

She rolled her eyes "You're an annoying big brother, whens my favorite one getting here?" she said sticking her tongue out of her mouth

"Bite your tongue" Tristan said playfully glaring at her

"She knows about the other girls" she said looking at him knowingly

"I know" he said running his fingers through his hair "She yelled at me about it a couple days ago"

His sister snickered "Well that came to bite you in the ass fairly quickly"

Just as Tristan was about to respond Rory came walking over holding a couple of books "So quick question" she asked smiling sweetly as the petite blonde standing next to Tristan "When your Grandpa says in time will tell what does that mean? I went to take his blood this morning and he told me no and then said that" she looked between the two that both had smirks on their faces "Am I missing something because you didn't provide me with your grandfathers handbook"

"He doesn't like needles" Tristan replied to her as Rory's eyebrows raised

"He doesn't like needles" She repeated

"That's what I said" Tristan said nodding the blonde still smirking as she crossed her arms

"The man was a world class surgeon for over thirty years, how could he be afraid of needles?"

"He wasn't afraid when it was other people just him" The blonde piped in

Rory smiled weakly nodding her head "Thanks, I'll find a way"

The blonde jammed her elbow into Tristan's side and coughed hinting "Oh Rory, this my little sister Talia"

"You can call me Lia" she said extending her hand "I'm not into the whole 't' thing"

"I'm Rory" she introduced herself taking her hand

"Oh I know" she smiled "I've heard plenty about you"

Rory's eyes shifted to Tristan who looked up to the roof, Rory turned back to the girl and it was then that she realized just how beautiful the girl was, she was slightly taller than her, her blonde hair fell down past her shoulders, Rory admired her natural curls. Her eyes were the same sapphire blues as Tristan's Rory didn't know more than one person could have those eyes. "Right" she said nervously "So I'm going to get back to your grandpa" she said pointing behind her "It was nice meeting you" As Rory walked away Lia turned to Tristan with a bright smile

"Well, that was awkward" she told him, Tristan remained silent "Need me to put in a good word for you?"

Tristan Raised his eyebrow, "You're going to put in a good word?"

"I can be very convincing" his sister answered with a Cheshire cat grin all the way across her face

"Best of luck" Tristan told her dryly "You're going to need it"

* * *

As Rory walked back towards Janlan's room she stopped suddenly as she seen a short black haired girl rush past the crossing hallway "Madeline?" Rory asked unsure if she was correct

The girl stopped but didn't turn around instead she took off running down the hallway, wide eyed Rory scowled taking off after her, as she sprinted down the hallway after the person she assumed was one of her best friends for years and years, just as she was about to catch up to her both Tristan and Finn walked into the hallway Finn catching Madeline while Tristan caught Rory "What the hell" Finn mumbled looking between the two

Rory quickly shoved Tristan off her and glared at the girl in Finn's arms "WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted as Madeline stared back at her

"Rory I'm sorry" she apologized

"Sorry for what?" Rory said continuing to shout

"This wasn't how you were supposed to find out" She whispered

"Find out what" Rory asked needing to hear it

"That she's a werewolf obviously" Finn answered

"Finn" Madeline growled

"Why avoid the truth" he shrugged

"Rory it's not true I'm not a werewolf" Madeline told her

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked as she felt Tristan behind her, she glanced back and took a step away from him

She turned and looked at Madeline as she had a look of shame plastered all over her face before mumbling something under her breath. Rory's brow lifted not hearing her, it was then that she Seen Madeline turn to Finn with pleading eyes, he shook his head, she glared at him and then Rory's eyes widened, realizing what this meant "You're Finn's….." Rory trailed off, Madeline nodded slowly. "B-But for how long?" Rory questioned

"I found out when I was thirteen" Madeline explained "Around the same time Tristan found out about you"

Rory's eyes quickly shifted to Tristan's, who was staring intently as Madeline "What?" she said turning to him her arms crossed

He too had his arms crossed as he looked at Rory "What, what?" he asked

"You found out about me when I was 13?" she asked

"I did" he told her emotionless

"But you still slept with all those girls" she said through gritted teeth

"And you care because?" he asked partially smirking

"I don't, but I was under the impression that a mate was a big deal in your family" she told him

"It is" he answered

Rory rolled her eyes "Yeah, so important that once you found out about me it was still okay with you to be with other girls"

"You were 13 Rory" Tristan answered "You had a life to live before I stepped in"

She glared at me, nodding her head as her lips pursed "Yeah so in the meantime you screwed anything with a pulse, how chivalrous of you"

"It wasn't like that" Tristan defended

Rory laughed "Ha! Then explain to me what exactly is was Tristan, World Class Alpha can't even wait for his supposed mate to grow up a little, couldn't keep it in his pants long enough" as Tristan began to speak Rory interrupted him "And don't even think about telling me that you tried to forget about me, that's worse" she waved her hands I the hair "I don't have time for this" she said quickly turning and walking away leaving the three dumbfounded.

"Well at least she didn't quit" Finn stated as Tristan turned to him

"You have two seconds to get away from me before I rip your mates head off for leaking that information" he warned

Madeline frowned "Excuse me, but when Finn told me that you two talked I thought I that meant you talked about everything, not just the stuff you wanted her to know!"

"FINN" Tristan snarled

Finn reached for Madeline's arm tugging her slowly "Come on love" he said dragging her away

* * *

"Ugh" Rory said finally arriving at Janlan's room, slamming the door the old man jump

"Jeez woman are you trying to give me a heart attack" he said sarcastically holding his hand to his heart

Rory signed "Your grandson is an ass" she mumbled to him

"I thought we had already established that" Janlan's eyes shone with amusement

"Yeah well now he's a bigger ass" Rory told him sitting on the chair next to his bed, she looked up at Janlan as he watched her waiting for her to continue "Did you know that he knew about me when I was thirteen?" the old man smiled and looked away from her "You did!" she told him "You knew and you didn't tell me"

He lifted his hands "I didn't think it was relevant"

"Well it was, because he knew about me over ten years ago, and instead of waiting for me he hooked up with almost every girl in this pack"

"You seem disappointed" Janlan noted still smiling

"I'm not, I just, I thought being a mate meant more than that" Rory answered honestly

"It does" Janlan began "But for Tristan there is a little bit more of a complication to him"

"Meaning what?" Rory asked

"That you'll have to ask him" Janlan answered her "But from what I've heard that storm will come blowing in soon"

"You're not going to tell me what that means?"

Janlan shook his head "You'll have to talk to Tristan"

Rory sighed loudly "Fine" she smirked "But right after we're done taking your blood" and with that she stabbed Janlan with the needle

* * *

**AN: Just wanted to say just in case I've offended anyone, I ABSOLUTELY have nothing against nurses, I strongly believe that they are a great asset to health care, however for this chapter and Tristan and Dean it just worked out that way! Hope I haven't offended anyone. Hope you enjoyed, OHHH Madeline :s Happy Friday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Oh it must be Sunday! Because I have a new chapter up :) Your guys kind comments and reviews on the story have made it so easy to keep writing, so keep it up! I'm asking a lot for this chapter I want to get to 150 reviews, I think this chapter can get there, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"You are fucked" Logan sat laughing "Dude that should have been your opening line 'hey Rory I've loved you since I was thirteen' that way no one could blab"

"I didn't even know Madeline was here, Finn said he'd keep her out of the manor until I had told Rory, besides what was I supposed to do throw it in there with the werewolf thing? She already thought I was crazy"

"Yeah well Finn's a lousy guard, you know that" Logan told him "Should've learned that by now"

"She's going to flip shit, and lord knows what granddad's telling her, I know she's ranting to him, he's mocking me in my head"

"Tristan" the voice of his younger brother interrupted their conversation

"What is it Jesse?" Tristan asked slightly annoyed

"I think Lucas broke his leg, we were jumping off the cliffs and he slipped, I tried to find Rory but I think she's with grandpa, he's not healing quickly either" Jesse began explaining

Tristan looked Logan before looking back to Jesse "How many times have we told you guys" walking towards the door

"Too many to count" he mumbled

"And you don't listen because?"

"Oh please, just because you're the almost Alpha now doesn't mean you get to act like you were a saint and listened to everything dad told you to do. You and Ty were way worse than me"

"You weren't even born then how would you know that" Tristan grumbled as they exited through the back door

"Do you really think in a pack like this word doesn't get around, manwhore?" Jesse noted arching a familiar brow to Tristan, Jesse was a spitting image of him as a kid, beach blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and a smirk that he used to his full advantage.

"I swear you and Lia need to watch your language" Tristan shot back at him

"And I'll remind you, I'm not fucking eight!"

"No you just act it" Tristan added childishly

"Hey I seen Chloe the other day, she's a dime"

Logan snickered as the three continue to walk up the hill "She sure is"

"Fucking slut" Tristan mumbled under his breath

"Should we not be hurrying?" Logan asked before Jesse could interrupt

"He's fine" Jesse and Tristan mumbled "Not like he's never broke a bone before"

"Well excuse me someone of us aren't hooked into the Alpha family link"

"Hey have you seen Tal today? I've been trying to find her since this morning" Jesse asked

"And you thought you'd look for her on the cliffs? I can tell you were trying really hard" Tristan stated sarcastically

"You're a dick" Jesse shoved "When's Ty getting here?"

Tristan shrugged "Who knows when he'll grace us with his presence"

"Just so you know, I'm rooting for you" Jesse nodded giving a toothy grin

"Thanks Jess I'm gonna need it"

"Well no shit, you have like no game" he said laughing as they came up to Lucas sitting on a log "Here dumbass look who I found"

"I told you not to bring him up here! I told you to find Rory" Lucas snapped

Jesse turned to Logan and Tristan "Lucas' got a small crush on the future Luna, dude she's going to be our sister soon"

"Fuck off!" Lucas said throwing a stone at Jesse's head

"Seriously you triplets needs to fucking learn some manners" Tristan grumbled bending down to look at Lucas' leg

"Psh" Lucas laughed "And you and Ty were any better"

Tristan looked between the two "Did you guys discuss this before coming to find me"

"We had to find a way not to be in so much shit for cliff jumping when we weren't supposed to, your daredevil past just happens to be our ticket to no grounding" Lucas stated

"You may be older, but we definitely outsmart you bro" Jess said as he bumped fists with Lucas

"Well lucky for you it's not broken, just dislocated" Tristan said smirking at his younger brother

"No fucking way" Lucas whined a look of terror coming across his face

"And there's only one way to get it back into position" he grinned gripping his brothers leg as he squirmed "This will teach you not to cliff jump off here"

"Tristan no please don't AHHHHHHHH" Lucas screamed as Tristan locked the bone back into place

"Lucky for you, that will heal in about ten minute"

"That fucking hurt!" Lucas yelled "Not even a one two three count! Bastard"

Tristan walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking down to see how far the water was "You guys jump from all the way up here?" he asked

"We get higher every time we jump" Jesse told him

Tristan looked at his little brother before laughing "That's nothing"

"Like you're one to talk, Ty told me the highest you went was miles back"

"Ty's full of bullshit and didn't want you dumbasses doing anything stupid" Tristan told him looking up the hill "I'll show you where we used to jump from, carry your brother"

Jesse glared as he walked over to pick up Lucas, The two reminded him a lot of him and Tyler growing up, they were dangerous and had no limits, they did things regardless of the life or death ratio, it was all about the rush. Jesse and Lucas always tried to outmatch what he and Tyler had done when they were younger, turned out half the things Tristan told Jesse and Lucas weren't nearly as extreme as they actually were, it was their way of being good influences to a lost cause. After hiking up the hill for twenty minutes they finally reach the peak of the hill, by then Lucas' leg was fine and he was walking on his own "No fucking way" Jesse said as he waked over to the ledge

"You did not! This ledge is beyond the barriers" Lucas told him

"This wasn't a barrier back when I was your age" Tristan told the two of them "The barrier was set because Ty nearly broke his neck jumping off here"

"You guys ruined all the fun" Jesse mumbled "You can't even see the water from up here"

"You're a supernatural dumbass" Tristan mocked "Who needs to see the bottom" he began to remove his shirt throwing it at Logan who stood patiently waiting for the boys to get it "You already know what's down there"

"What're you doing?" Lucas asked as Tristan slipped off his jeans

"We're jumping" he said easily as the two boys eyes widened

"What?" They said in unison

"We're jumping" Tristan repeated "I need an adrenaline rush, and you two knuckleheads are jumping with me so you can stop doing it on your own"

"No way!" They said excited as they both started piling their clothes on top of Logan

"Oh yeah no problem, I'll hold your stuff" Logan mumbled

"Thanks bro" Jesse joked

"It's what a Beta's for" Logan said rolling his eyes as he started walking down the hill "See you down there"

"You're seriously letting us jump"

"We'll consider it a brother thing" Tristan told them

"So Zacks done it?"

"Hell no, that chicken shit would never do something this dangerous" Tristan scoffed

"Okay, let's do it!" Lucas grinned as he walked to the edge "Who's going first?"

Before anyone could speak Tristan took a running leap before plummeting headfirst down the cliff, Lucas and Jesse looked at one another before doing the exact same thing, the sounds of them yelling the entire way down until all three hit the water, when they all resurfaced Lucas and Jesse were shouting hysterically

"That was awesome!" Lucas shouted

"Better than skydiving for sure!" Jesse shouts

Tristan continued to tread in the water as he watched his brothers talk back and forth, he wished life could be that simple, he wished that things with Ty didn't have to be the way they were, but they had to be. The two of them used to be inseparable, there wasn't anything that could get in there way, they lived there lives on the edge, living every moment like it was there last. He missed those days, the days without responsibility and worry, truth be told he was jealous of his younger brothers and the advantages they had to be able to do all those things that he couldn't anymore.

"Dads going to kill you" a small voice interrupted his thoughts, he smiled as the small blonde haired girl stood with her arms crossed.

"Sookie" Tristan stated jumping out of the water, the little girl was his half-sister, after his mom died a few years ago his father had regrettably had a one night stand with one of the single women in the pack and she had gotten pregnant. His father had acted on sorrow and because of his action along came Sookie.

"He told them not to jump off there anymore" she said stubbornly

Tristan walked over and picked her up "Dad doesn't have to know" he told her grinning. She was only six, but she had the attitude of a teenage girl, she could very easily manipulate him with just a smile or a pout

"He told me to tell him" she answered staring at the boys in the water

"We were doing some brotherly bonding, that's all he needs to know" Tristan told her

She folded her arms and raised her brow looking at him. He knew exactly what she was implying with that look, she might have been little but she was smarter than any little kid he knew, when the triplets were her age they were so easily bribed, but not her, she took a little more than a lollipop

"Go find Logan" Tristan told her sighing "There's a twenty in my wallet"

"There's two of them" she said smiling sweetly

He stared at the little girl in his arms as she grinned ear to ear knowing she had a point "Fine there are two twenties in my wallet"

"THANK YOU TRISTAN!" She said smiling before wiggling for him to put her down, once her feet hit the ground she took off running in search of Logan.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that you let her pull one over on your or that dad is sending her to spy on us for him" Jesse sighed

Tristan looked at his brother "I guess that's your sign to lay low on the adrenaline rush for a while"

"After that jump I won't need to go for a while" Lucas admitted running his fingers through his hair

"Either way don't stress him out" Tristan told the two sternly "Fuck I've got to shower, I forgot how dirty that thing was"

"Hey Tris" Jesse asked as they began walking "You ever bang anyone in there?"

Tristan's eyes darted to his as the boy stared at him wide-eyed. Of course he would ask a question like that the two of them were eighteen year old boys, their hormones were raging and their dad sure as hell wasn't going to give them any good information "Once or twice" he mumbled

The boys looked at him impressed "Seriously? Who?"

"I'm not telling you that" Tristan told them

"Was it before you knew you were in love with Rory?" Lucas asked

"After" Tristan mumbled

"How's that work?" Jesse asked, "I mean she's your mate, you're not suppose to want anyone else"

"Yeah well you know, I'm a little different" he said through gritted teeth

"But it's not rejecting her right?" Jesse asked

"No" Tristan answered "I still wanted her regardless of who I was sleeping with"

"So you thought they were Rory?" Lucas asked

"No!" Tristan said as he stopped walking "Look, the two of you know just as well as anybody that I'm different when it comes to mating"

"Yeah we know" they grumbled

"And when the two of you are old enough to understand it, I'll explain it"

The two nodded quietly and they continued walking

"If it's any consolation, I like Rory way better than any other girl you might've slept with" Lucas mumbled

"Yeah me to" Jesse agreed

"Yeah" Tristan said sighing "Me too"

* * *

She knocked repeatedly on his bedroom door, she knew he was in there she had already checked everywhere else, "Tristan" She said banging louder "Open the door" she continued to knock when the door was flung open, a wet Tristan stood in front of her towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets fell across his chest

"What?" he asked looking at her

"I need to talk to you" she said pushing past him

"I didn't think you were talking to me" he teased

"That was before I talked to your grandfather" she told him, Tristan stopped drying his hair and stared at her

"And what did the old man say?" Tristan asked

"I'll get straight to the point, I don't want to be here longer than I have to be" she said "He told me you have complications when it comes to mating, I want to know what they are" Tristan ran his fingers through his hair "Unless of course by complications he means" her eyes motioned towards his lower region

Tristan glared at her "Trust me when I say this, it doesn't have anything to do with complications in **that** area"

"Then explain it to me" she told him

Tristan ran his tongue over his lips and his hand through his hair "Why do you even care? I didn't think you were interested mating"

Taken back Rory stared at him, why did she care? Why did it bother her? Why would him sleeping with other women concern her if she had no intention of sticking around? Why did a sharp pain shoot through her chest whenever it was mentioned? "I-I- I don't know" she said sounding defeated

"Could it possibly be that you, the Rory Gilmore who refused with all her might, might actually feel something for me?" he asked with a quirked brow

She breathed loudly avoiding eye contact "If, and that's a big if I did" she whispered "It would be a very small something"

Tristan smirked "I'll take it"

She looked at him "This doesn't mean that we…"

"It does" Tristan interrupted "You just admitted what I've been waiting for you to admit, and even if it is just a **little** something it's still something, and it means something"

"Fine" she said, surprising him as well as herself, "But" she said "I have some conditions"

"I wouldn't expect you not to" he told her

"Okay number one, I don't want anyone to know" Rory told him watching his face fall "I'm not ready"

"Rory, everyone here knows you're my girl" he told her, Rory felt shivers go up her spines at the tone of his voice when he said my girl "They wouldn't look twice just because you've decided to give me a chance"

"Tristan that's my condition" she told him sternly "Take it or leave it"

He stared at her "Fine" Finally agreeing to something she said "What else"

"I only have one more" Tristan waited, knowing what her last condition as "Tell me what your grandpa was talking about?"

"Fine, but you have to promise not to change your mind' He said cautiously

"I'm Listening" Rory told him sitting on the couch in his room

"Let me change" he said, Rory finally noticing that he was half naked in front of her, she held her breath as his chiseled back walked away from her, watching as the back muscle flinched when he opened the door to his closet, he walked out a few seconds later in track pants and a white t-shirt, he plopped down next to her, resting his arm along the back of the couch "Wouldn't you rather do something **else**" he asked twirling piece of her hair on the end of his pointer finger, she looked at him with a look she knew he would understand, he wasn't playing her like that "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" he took a deep breath before releasing it "Did you read the legend of the twins?" he asked her, she shook her head "Okay, well a long, long, long, long, long time ago" he paused smirking at the impatience on her face "No that's not right" he joked as she glared

"Just tell me the story" She told him

"It's not a story" he corrected, "It's a legend"

"Fine the legend then" Rory said rolling her eyes "Just get on with it"

He pointed his finger at her tapping it on the end of her nose "Patience is a virtue" he teased

"Screw virtue's" Rory whined

"I'll remember that" he said winking at her

She was about to speak her mind when Finn walked in a frantic look on his face "Come quick!"He said "There's an emergency downstairs"

Rory's mouth dropped "You've got to be joking"

"Serious as a heart attack, Tristan let's go" he said motioning towards the door

"Rats" Tristan said sounding sarcastically disappointed "Guess I better go" he said getting up off the couch "We'll have to pick this up another time" he leaned forward and kissed her cheek hoping it left her stunned enough for him to get out the door, it didn't

"Stop" she told him standing up "I'll go with you"

Tristan turned to Finn for help "Oh uh, its alpha business, you don't need to come"

"Even more reason for me to come" she told them "After all I am supposed to be the future Luna of this pack am I not?" she asked two who stared at her dumbfounded "That is of course if there even is an emergency"

"Why would we make something like that up?" Finn asked

"I don't know" Rory paused "Maybe because Tristan was just about to tell me something he didn't want to, and he used your pack link to get you to come up here and tell me a false lie to get him out of it" Finn and Tristan stared at each other "Am I close"

Their faces dropped "Not a clue" "No idea what you're talking about" they both lied

Rory rolled her tongue across her lips before walking up to the two of them, staring directly at Tristan as she spoke "Well then, if this isn't a lie then let me say this, I had conditions" She paused looking him directly in the eye "And if those conditions aren't met, well then you can forget about what you've been thinking about the past couple months, and let me tell you Tristan I've been having similar thoughts"

Finn's eyes widened "Dude if she means what I think she means you better do what she says, even if she's lying don't take that chance"

"Fuck" Tristan swore watching the smirk on her face form knowing she had him "FINE! Finn please go deal with the **issue**"

"Gladly" Finn answered "Goodluck bud"

The two watched Finn go, Rory reach forward and grabbed the neck line of Tristan's shirt dragging him over to the couch "Start talking"

"Okay fine, year ago there was a legend that two twins would be born, now it wasn't uncommon for twins to be born, in wolf families it wasn't uncommon to get more that two, however in all of history twins were never born as the first child, especially in an Alpha family"

"Because the oldest child becomes Alpha, I read that, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Anyways the legends said that one day there would be a set of twins born to an alpha family, they would be the first. You might not think it would be a big deal, but the elder continued his theory, his theory that because twins normally looked completely identical in wolf packs that their destinies weren't any different"

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that as well as looks, the twins lives would be in complete sync with one another other than one thing"

Rory listened intently as he spoke trying to figure out what he was saying "What was the one thing?"

"When it came down to their mate, there would only be one"

"So that means that… they would share?" she said hesitantly

Tristan shook his head "She will only fall in love with one of them, the other will live a half-life"

"That's awful!" Rory stated "Why wouldn't twins be mated with twins then both of them win, that makes no sense at all" Her mouth fell open suddenly "That also means that whichever one she chooses also becomes Alpha, every Alpha has to have a Luna, it's a must in your legends"

Tristan nodded his head "A lot at stake"

"But what does that have to do with you…" Rory said her eyes widening suddenly "No" she whispered "You're not telling me that you're the…" her eyes pleaded for him to be lying, she was hoping that there was another moral to the story

"I am one of the Alpha twins" he told her softly

"No you're not" Rory stuttered out standing up

"Rory"

"No" she said pointing her finger to silence him "No you're not, because if you're that than I'm…."

He took her hands in his "Hey" he said running his hand along her cheek to try and calm her down, she stared at him as she hyperventilated "You're her"

"I can't be her Tristan, I don't want to be her, and you must've made a mistake"

"Hey, will you listen to me, I am 100% sure about this, I haven't been more sure about anything ever"

"But you don't, I mean I haven't even met your other brother, how could've you known that…." She trailed off again

"He was there" she said quietly, Tristan's face fell "When I was thirteen, when Madeline said you knew it was me" she tried to catch her breath before she spoke again "You were both there, that's how you knew!" Tristan nodded his head "And that's why you had sex with all those girls? Because he did, you didn't have a choice"

"Rory, we didn't want you to have to make that decision when you were thirteen, we both agreed to wait"

"So when Robert came into the hospital that day, what was he doing?" Rory asked

"It doesn't work like that, it's not like he's having this conversation with himself right now" Tristan told her "All our major events happened at the same time, our first shift, when we lost a tooth, our graduation from med school, our first broken arm, the first time we…"

"Had sex" she finished for him "Oh god, it wasn't together was it? Like you two didn't…"

"No" Tristan said quickly "Definitely not"

"So if this is all real it means that I have to choose" She whispered quietly "It means that one of you have to live a… half-life"

"Looks like I showed up at the right time" an ice cold presence entered the room as Rory listened to an all too familiar voice speak, but this time when she looked it wasn't him and she knew it, what stood at the door to Tristan's room was a carbon copy of him, she couldn't believe that two people could look that much alike, the only difference was their eyes, which didn't differ much, Tristan's were a darker blue, the man that stood before had sky blue eyes that shone through the room "Hi Rory" He said smirking "I'm Tyler"


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I know a lot of you will be disappointed that this is not a new chapter and for that I am very sorry. I know you were all getting used to weekly updates, truth be told I wish I could write as frequently as most of you wished I could, however let it be known that while every spare second I have is dedicated to deciding where I want to take this story, it takes twice as long to figure out how I want to word it. with Chapter 8 I can tell you all that it was written when I posted Chapter 7, however once reading it over multiple times I came to the conclusion that it was not good enough to post, so I rewrote it, I am rewriting it as we speak. I am a perfectionist, especially when it comes to posting my personal work, and I want the best outcome not for only my personal gain but for my readers as well. I love the fact that a lot of you have been drawn in by the characters I have portrayed in this story, as well as the support you have shown for the storyline. I know asking for 25-30 reviews may have seemed like a lot, and while most of them were 'update soon' those reviews are just as supportive because it shows your excitement for the next installment. The reason I asked for so many wasn't because I was trying to get more reviews quickly it was because I truthfully felt as though Chapter 7 deserved that many, it was a big chapter and filled in a lot of gaps that were missing prior to it. I appreciate writing these stories and when I started writing on FanFiction years ago I never dreamt that I would have this much support for one of my stories. I know you've waited and waited this past week, but all I'm asking is for you to patient just a little longer, I will not put out a new Chapter until I feel it is at it's absolute best. Once again I appreciate your patience and your support.

Thank you

xoxoForeverandaday


End file.
